The Katie Banks Chronicles
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: What you are about to read is based souly on the true facts of Katie Banks' days at Eden Hall Acadmey, and how her life coincides with the Ducks. Especially one Charlie Conway.
1. Welcome to Eden Hall

* * *

AN-Hi everyone! This is my newest MD fic, it stars the Ducks and a few of my own characters. Now, this is the first time I've ever made characters up, so wish me luck! lol.

A few basic need to knows.

Katie Banks-The younger sister of Adam Banks. She's a year younger, has long brown hair, usually kept in a pony tail. She's a tomboy.

Maddie Thomas- Best friend of Katie. She's a bubbly read head who's always ready for fun.

And that's it for now. Please enjoy.

* * *

The alarm buzzed waking 14 year old Katie Banks out of a sound sleep. She groaned, hitting the snooze button, and pulling the pillow over her head. This was not a day she was looking forward to. No, this way her first day at Eden Hall Acadmy, the rich prep school her brother and his friends went to.

You see, last year, her parents decided to drop the bombshell. They were getting divorced. So now, young Katie is being pulled out of her all girl school and being put into Eden Hall so her and Adam can be closer. All the legal crap was far from over. She didn't even know who she was going to be living with.

Kaite sighed, finally dragging herself off her bed. She headed to her bathroom, brushing her teeth quickly. Once she was finished, she changed into a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, and a hoody. She slipped on her tennis shoes and quickly ran a brush through her hair. She grabbed her backpack and put in hair into a ponytail.

She was set.

* * *

Katie sighed looking around the hallways. The girls pranced around in their fourty dollar skirts and their fifty dollar shirts. The boys are stood around, comparing how good looking and how popular they were.

How lame.

''Oh my gosh, hi Kat!'' a familer voice screamed.

Katie, and everyone else in the hallway, turned as her best friend Maddie Thomas ran to her. Katie met Maddie in Kindergarten at their old school. When Katie's parents decided to send her to Eden Hall, so did Maddie's.

''Hey Mads.'' Katie greeted.

''Have you seen the guys here?! Gourgess. I'm thinking of just walking over to one and..."

"And totally forget your name, number, and all priceless information. As usual?'' Katie asked.

''Yea, totally.'' Maddie agreed.

The girls laced their arms together as they walked down the hallway.

''So, have you ran into Adam or any of the Ducks?'' Maddie asked.

''No Mads, I haven't seen Dean.'' Katie said.

Maddie blushed.

''Shut up.'' she said.

Katie grinned. Ever since the Junior Goodwill Games, Maddie had had a crush on Dean Portman. Katie thought it was cute, endearing even. Plus, Maddie no longer had a crush on Adam. Katie was thankful.

''I can't believe you're teasing me! This friendship is over.'' Maddie said, dramaticly as she pulled her arm away.

Katie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

''Mads, kill the drama, not in the mood.''

''Right sorry. So how is life in the Banks household?''

''Shitty, as usual.'' Katie replied.

''Ouch.'' Maddie said, sympatheticly.

Katie shrugged. ''I deal with it.''

Maddie nodded softly.

''I didn't mean to bring you down Mads, go spread your cheer and wonder. Lord knows most of these people need it.'' Katie said.

''That's why I'm here. Adios, compadre.'' Maddie called, as she hurried down the hallway.

Katie shook her head as she watched her friend go. They were so completly different and how they managed not to kill each other each day was something she could never explain.

As Katie walked down the hallway, she looked for her locker. She finally found it wedged in between a jock and a cheerleader. Was someone angry with her or something? she wondered as she watched the cheeleader and her friends discuss the finer points of lip gloss.

The cheeleader closed her locker and her and her friends looked over at Katie with smirks of displeasure.

''Can we, like, help you?''

''Uh yea can you move?'' Katie asked.

''What?''

''Oh come on, you know. Shuffle to the side, put one leg in front of the other, get the hell out of my way? I guess all that peroxide really does go to the brain.''

The cheerleader and her friends glared before stomping down the hallway, throwing her glares as they went. Katie just rolled her eyes and went to open her locker.

Only it wouldn't open.

''Are you freaking kidding me?'' Katie muttered. She tried everything. Jiggling the lock, trying the comb over, she even kicked the locker. But that only resulted in a hurt foot.

Katie cursed loudly.

''Careful, the teachers hear frown upon that.''

Katie turned around and was staring into the most beautiful blue eyes she ever saw. They belonged to an even cuter boy. He had curly brown hair and a smile, one of those kinda bad boy smiles that just spelled out "I can be a trouble maker."

She was speechless.

''Did you need some help?'' he asked.

Katie just nodded dumbly and he went to work, trying to open her locker. He tried her comb and jiggled the lock and, to her surprise, it opened.

''Uh thanks.'' she managed as she began dumping her books inside.

''No sweat.'' the boy said. Katie thought for sure he'd leave but instead, he leaned against the locker, watching her.

''What? Something on my face?'' Katie asked nervously.

''No..it's just. You look familer. Do I know you?'' he asked.

''No, I'm new here.'' Katie said, trying to avoid the word freshman.

''Welcome to Eden Hall.'' he offered.

''Thanks, thrilled to be here.'' she said, dryly.

He laughed and Katie felt her heart beat faster, her palms sweat. What was he doing to her?

"It's not so bad.'' he said.

Katie just nodded, a skeptical expression on her face.

''Fine, you'll just have to see for yourself." he said.

Katie closed her locker and hitched her backpack up on her shoulder She leaned against the locker, stalling. She didn't want to say goodbye.

''So, do you have a name?'' he asked.

''Its-"

''Charlie, there you are!'' they heard a voice exclaimed. Katie turned and saw two boys walking towards them.

''Who's your friend Conway?''

Realization dawned on Katie's face.

''Charlie...Conway?'' she asked softly.

Charlie nodded, looking carefully at her.

''Are you sure I don't know you?" he asked.

''I need to go.'' Katie said, turning quickly and sprinting down the hall.

* * *

Katie sat in first hour trying to digest everything.

At the tender age of 9, she had experienced her first crush when her brother got traded to the Mighty Ducks. He was her brother's best friend, and she swore it was love at first sight.

The last time she saw him...was about 3 years ago. Adam never invited him over to their house, and she never really hung out with his friends.

She'd almost forgotten her crush on Charlie Conway.

Did he forget her?

* * *

''Who was that?" Russ asked, as the girl ran down the hallway.

''No clue.'' muttered Charlie. ''She looked familer though."

''Interesting.'' Fulton comented. ''She's kinda cute.''

''Yea, she is.'' Charlie agreed. ''Well, let's get to class boys."

Before they could go, Adam Banks and his girlfriend Julie Gaffney walked up.

"Hey guys just wanted to let you know, my sister Katie is starting school here.''

Charlie paled suddenly.

''Katie? Your little sister?'' Charlie asked.

Adam nodded.

Charlie looked down the hallway where that girl ran.

That...that was Katie?

* * *

And that there is the plot. Interesting hey folks?


	2. I Want To Make You Smile

AN-Here's is chapter 2, I hope everyone is liking Katie and Maddie!

* * *

Katie sighed. It seemed her day was dragging on forever. This school was a drag. Her teachers threatened homework every night and tests every week!! What kinda school was this?

She dragged herself to lunch and ran into her older brother.

''Hey Kat, how goes school?'' Adam asked, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

''Just wonderful.'' Katie commented.

Adam chuckled and led her over to his table.

''Ducks, I'm sure you all remember Katie right?" Adam asked.

There was a chorus of yes as the team all waved. Katie smiled and waved back, it had been years since she saw them. As she glanced down the table, her eyes landed on Charlie. She looked away before he could notice.

''Well, it's been fun but I think I'm gonna go find Maddie.'' Katie said.

''What, you don't wanna sit with us?'' Adam asked.

''Not really.'' Katie replied.

''Fine go, find your crazy little friend. Leave your only brother. I don't care.'' Adam said, sitting down next to Julie.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Clearly you do."

''Katie!" a familiar voice screamed once again and the ducks watched as a fiery redhead ran over to their table.

''Hey Mads.'' Katie greeted.

''Oh, are we sitting here today?'' Maddie asked.

''No, as tempting as it sounds.'' Katie commented.

Maddie pulled Katie aside quickly.

''Kat, Dean is sitting there. We have to sit there!'' Maddie exclaimed.

Katie pulled on a shocked look and gasped. ''Dean? As in Dean Portman, is sitting there. And we aren't! Oh my gosh, we must hurry. Quickly Maddie, quickly get to the table! Hurry before he leaves."

Maddie gave her a look. ''Alright Kat, fine I'm a little obsessed."

Katie arched her eyebrow. "A little?''

''Can we please sit there Kat, please?'' Maddie asked, turning her puppy dog pout onto her best friend.

''Fine, you can sit there." Katie relented. ''But not me."

''But Kat, you're his sister, if you're not there it would be awkward with me.'' Maddie said.

''Mads, it's never awkward with you.'' Katie told her.

''Fine, I'm sitting there." Maddie said.

''Knock yourself out.'' Katie said.

Maddie rolled her eyes impatiently and went to sit down. Katie took it as her cue to leave.

* * *

Katie found a nice quiet place underneath a tree to enjoy her lunch hour. She opened her backpack and pulled out her notebook. Opening it to a blank page, she got out her pen and began to write.

_The bell rings,  
the day is done.  
Her heart sings,  
now it's time for fun. _

_The kids are cruel,  
mean and rude  
The have nothing else to do  
except being crude. _

_Her friends rock,  
they have her back.  
Those kids talk,  
a lot of it's crap _

_They- _

"What are you writing?''

Katie snapped her notebook closed and looked up.

''Nothing.'' she said quickly.

''Right. So, how's your locker?'' Charlie asked, sitting down next to her.

''Just fine. You're officially my hero.'' Katie said, dryly.

''Cute." Charlie said.

Katie shrugged, "I try."

''I knew you looked familiar.'' Charlie said.

''Congrats, your medal's coming any day now." Katie said.

''Are you always so sarcastic?'' Charlie asked.

''No, sometimes I'm mean, rude, and a smart-ass. It all depends on how I feel." Katie said.

''You're a lot different then I remember.'' he said.

''That was three years ago, people change." Katie said.

''You certainly did.'' Charlie commented.

Katie glanced up and saw his eyes travel over her.

''Look, Charlie I'm sure there's somewhere else you need to be, so why don't you go.'' she snapped.

Charlie looked surprised at her out burst.

''What's your problem?" he asked.

Katie rolled her eyes and put her notebook back into her back pack.

The fact that my crush on you never went away? she thought.

"You are.'' she replied instead.

She got up, hitched her backpack up and turned to walk away.

''Kat, stop!'' he shouted after her.

She quickened her pace, but Charlie was a jock. He caught up in no time.

''Kat, what's wrong?'' he asked.

''You're Adam's best friend. Don't be nice to me just because he asked you to." Katie said.

''That's not why I'm doing this.'' Charlie said.

''Yea right. Charlie, I'm 14 not an idiot." Katie snapped.

''Why are you like this?'' he asked suddenly.

''Like what?'' she asked, coolly.

''You're not happy, you're miserable." Charlie said quietly.

''Lets see, shall we. My parents are divorcing, my father's life revolves around my brother's talents, and I'm at this stupid school. But hey, I'm ready to sing songs around the campfire whenever you are.'' Katie said.

She walked away again and this time Charlie let her go.

* * *

After school, Katie was happy to go to her dorm and there, she finally let the tears flow. Everything she told Charlie got to her. She was miserable. Wiping her eyes, she pulled out her notebook again and began to write.

_I hear them fighting  
again and again  
they never stop  
there's so much to gain _

_My dad wants Adam  
my mom wants me  
but I want them  
to leave me be. _

_I hate the way they act  
as if they really give a damn  
But dad has his other woman  
and mom her other man _

_They don't want us  
and we don't need them  
I wish this would all stop  
I wish the lights would dim _

Katie put her notebook away and stared at the ceiling. Her writing was how she escaped from her life. Adam had hockey and she had this.

She rolled over and pulled out her homework. She should get this done sooner or later. Her English homework was to write a haiku. This should be simple enough.

_My name is Katie  
My life really truly sucks  
I blame my parents _

She grinned as she wrote her name down and slipped this inside her English binder.

* * *

Charlie sighed as he entered his dorm room.

''What's up?'' Adam asked, from his bed.

''Nothing man.'' Charlie said. ''I talked to your sister today."

Adam groaned. "What did she tell you?''

"What do you mean?'' Charlie asked.

''She loves making people miserable.'' Adam said.

Charlie shrugged. "She didn't bother me."

"Good.'' Adam said.

Charlie nodded and lay down on his bed. He closer his eyes and Katie's face flashed in front of him.

He couldn't stop the grin spreading on his face.

* * *

The next day at school Katie was at her locker getting her books out. Suddenly it slammed shut on her.

''Hey!'' she exclaimed.

''Oops." Charlie said.

Katie glared at him

''What do you want?'' she asked.

Charlie grinned. "To be your friend."

Katie raised an eyebrow. "And why would I want to be your friend?''

"I'm a great source of entertainment.'' Charlie told her.

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Kat, don't push me away." Charlie said.

"Give me one reason not to.'' she snapped.

"I want to make you smile again.'' Charlie said softly.

Katie's smart retort was lost as he's words washed over her. The bell rang, and Charlie grinned.

''See you later Kat!" he called, running down the hallway.

How will I keep this stupid crush a secret now? Katie thought.

* * *

AN- That's chapter 2!


	3. I Love Your Laugh

AN-And here we go with chapter 3!

* * *

"Hey Kat, what is 2X times the quantity of 3X-5?" Maddie asked.

Her and Katie were currently trying to understand their math homework. They were sitting in their dorm room. The one good thing about Katie's parents was that they let her move into the dorms and made sure Maddie would be her roommate.

"No clue.'' Katie said. "I despise math.''

''Ditto. We should have it banned from school. They should teach something else, something better!'' Maddie exclaimed, throwing down her pencil.

''And what should they teach?'' Katie asked.

Maddie's happy demenor deflated and she sighed.

''I do not know, but anything is better then math." she declared.

''Except Science.'' Katie said.

''And Gym.'' Maddie added.

''And those stupid foreign languages.'' a voice said from the doorway.

The girls turned to see one Charlie Conway leaning against the doorjamb, grinning brightly at them.

''I think you're stalking me, Charlie.'' Katie said.

She might have been right. For the past week, Charlie had been popping up right by her locker, right outside her classes, by her favorite tree at lunch and now, her dorm room.

''No, just babysitting. Adam pays me by the hour." Charlie quipped, as he strolled into the room and sat down next to Katie.

''Excuse me, but we are not babies. We are young women.'' Maddie said.

Katie grinned while Charlie rolled his eyes.

''So why are you here Charlie? Surely you have better things to do then hang out with a couple of freshman.'' Katie said.

''Uh, I think you mean awesome freshmen and no, I don't think he does.'' Maddie said.

"Well, I came to invite you guys to the first game of the season, but if you're going to act like this, then maybe I take back my offer." Charlie said.

''Good, take it back. I'm not coming anyway." Katie said, turning back to her homework.

''Why not?'' Charlie wondered.

''She never does." Maddie explained, but the other two ignored her.

''Because, Charlie, I hate hockey." Katie told him, in a calm voice.

Charlie's head turned towards her slowly, his face held a flabbergasted expression.

"Uh-oh." Maddie murmured silently. Again, she was ignored.

''You...you...don't...don't...you..you hate...hockey?'' the words were so unusual on his tongue, never once being said. Ever.

Katie nodded, not even turning away from her complex Algebra.

"Have you ever even played?!'' Charlie asked.

''Of course. Who do you think helped Adam practice?'' Katie asked.

''Well, how can you hate it?'' Charlie wondered.

''Because, it's a stupid, dangerous sport.'' Katie explained.

Charlie's eyes bulged and he took a deep breath to calm himself. Suddenly, he was struck with an idea.

''Play one game against me.'' Charlie said.

''Why?'' Katie asked.

''Because, if you win..." he trailed off, grinning.

"A bet. Way to make things interesting.'' Katie said. "Fine, if I win, you can't ever bug me about hockey again.''

''Ok and if I win." Charlie thought for a moment.

''Don't hurt yourself.'' Katie said.

Charlie finally thought of something and grinned. "If I win, I get to read your notebook."

Maddie gasped. No one, not even her, was allowed to read Katie's notebook. There was no way she'd bet.

"You're on.'' Katie said.

Charlie reached out his hand and Katie took it. They shook quickly and then Charlie stood up and stretched.

''Well, I'll see you lovely ladies tomorrow. Kat, how you feel about playing tomorrow?''

''That's fine. See you then, Spazway.''

Charlie waved and left.

''Are you crazy?" Maddie asked.

''Always.'' Katie replied, nodding.

Maddie sighed impatiently. ''Kat, this is your notebook on the line. Your prized treasure!''

''What you don't think I can beat him?'' she asked.

Maddie shook her head and Katie smiled.

''Well, that's fine. Even if I do lose, he never specified which notebook to read.''

Maddie smiled along with her.

''Kat Banks, you are one smart cookie.''

Katie rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Maddie, who caught it with a yelp.

''That was lame, Mads."

* * *

The day passed quickly and soon, Katie was walking down to the arena. She had put her old skates and her brother's old Duck jersey that didn't fit him anymore in her gym bag. Entering the building, she went into the ladies locker room to change. Once she finished lacing her skates, she went out to the ice.

Charlie was skating around, practicing. He spotted her and grinned.

"Ready to lose, Kat?'' he asked.

''In your dreams, Conway!'' Katie called.

She skated out to center ice to meet him.

''Ok, the rules are simple. Anything goes.'' Charlie said.

''Ah, ah ah, no. No hitting me, knocking me down, tripping me or causing me any bodily harm whatsoever.'' Katie said.

Charlie sighed but nodded, reluctantly.

''Fine, a nice, clean game.'' he said. ''Ready?''

"Whenever you are.'' she replied.

They bent into position and Charlie threw the puck into the air, it landing on the ice with a thunderous sound. Charlie went to for it, but Katie was quicker. She quickly skated down to the net, her eyes focused, her grip tough, her ears searching for a sign of his approach.

Suddenly, before she could even bat an eyelash, Charlie was in front of her and the puck jumped from her stick to his. He quickly began to skate towards the other net and Katie was skating right behind him. Sadly, she was too slow. Charlie scored the first goal.

''Whoo!!" he cheered, throwing his arms up in victory.

While he was distracted, Katie quickly stole the puck back and began skating down to the net. By the time Charlie noticed, Katie had scored her first goal.

''That was cheating.'' Charlie said.

Katie leaned casually against her stick and shot him grin. "You said it yourself, Charles, no rules. You didn't call a time-out, not my fault you were distracted.

Charlie glared playfully at her. "Fine, you got the goal. That's the only one.''

The game went on and the two players were keeping up with each other quite well. Finally, near the end of the game, Charlie was skating towards his net, when suddenly, Katie appeared, hoping to pull off his previous move and steal the puck. Instead, both players went down.

They had both been too busy to think about helmets, which had been casually tossed aside. Thankfully, Katie's hair cushioned her head against the ice. Her forehead, however, was knocked against Charlie's and the two players lay there, breathing heavily. It was then, Charlie finally noticed how close together they were.

Katie licked her lips subconsciously, aware of his blue eyes burning into hers. He swallowed, hard, keeping his eyes locked on her brown ones.

''You ok Kat?'' he asked, his voice husky.

Katie nodded, unable to speak. A thought of them kissing passionately invaded her mind before she quickly pushed it away.

''We should get up.'' she whispered.

Charlie nodded, but was still staring deep into her eyes.

''Charlie?''

Charlie shook himself quickly and got up, offering her his hand. As she stood there, face to face with him, she was vaguely aware of his thumb rubbing circles against her palm. It was Katie's turn to shake herself and then she saw the puck. Without thinking, she broke the contact with Charlie and went for it, skating down the ice. One shot put it right into the net and that was it.

She won!

''Whoo!!'' Katie cheered, throwing her arms in the air.

Charlie grinned at her, before skating over and picking her up, twirling them around in a circle.

''Alright, you win. I won't bug you about hockey.'' Charlie said.

Katie grinned, and brushed back a lock of hair.

''That's right. Now, I have to go. Good luck for your game, I'll be there cheering.'' Katie said.

She turned to go, but he stopped her.

''What do you mean?'' he asked.

''I hate hockey but I love my brother and the Ducks. I need to cheer them on.'' Katie said.

Charlie just laughed as she skated away.

* * *

It was game day.

Katie and Maddie made their way down to the arena, happily supporting matching Duck jerseys. As they looked for a place to sit, Phillip Banks appeared and called the girls over.

''Kit-Kat, there you are. Hello Madeline. How are you girls?'' he asked.

''Fine.'' they replied.

''I saved us some seats next to the Dean here. A good friend of mine.'' Phillip said.

Katie and Maddie shared an eye roll before following her father.

''Stan, you remember my daughter right?'' Phillip ask.

''Oh yes, hello Katherine." the Dean greeted.

''Hello Dean Buckly.'' Katie greeted politely. Maddie did too.

The girls were saved when her father began bragging about Adam's god-given talents.

''Sorry we're stuck here.'' Katie said.

''No sweat Kat. I'm just here to focus on Dean.'' Maddie said.

''Well you're in luck Mads, we're sitting right next to him.'' Katie quipped.

Maddie rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder against Katie's.

"Lame, Kat.''

Katie just grinned.

* * *

The game was actually entertaining Katie thought. Charlie had gotten into a real nasty fight with another player. Someone on the opposing team was taken out of the game. All-in-all it was a pretty exciting couple hours. Thankfully, now it was over.

Katie was aware of Maddie's constant looks whenever she had cheered. It was suspicious, since Katie never enjoyed her self at any of these. But this was different. Charlie was playing. Katie couldn't help but grin broadly as the team skated around in victory. Her eyes landed on number 96, and soon, she was making her way down the stands, to the doorway to the ice.

Charlie must have spotted her, because he got there when she did.

''Well, what did you think?'' he asked, softly.

''Charlie, you were incredible.'' she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

Charlie returned her hug, chuckling softly.

''Thanks Kat.'' he said.

They pulled apart and once again their eyes locked, only this time Katie ended it faster.

''I should go. You should celebrate.'' she said.

Charlie nodded and watched her go as she made her way up the stands.

* * *

**The next day. **

It was Katie's favorite time again. Not only because she got to eat, and she had a half hour away from classes. It was because Charlie usually came and found her. Not that Katie would ever admit this.

She heard his familiar footsteps and grinned as he sat down.

''Do I have to get a restraining order?'' she joked.

''No, I'm hiding out. I don't need fifty people walking up to me, congratulating me on the game.'' Charlie said.

''Poor baby.'' Katie said, sarcasm lacing her tone.

Charlie grinned and lay down on the grass next to her. Suddenly he felt something heavy on his chest. He glanced up and saw it was Katie's notebook. He sat up, confused.

''Kat...I lost.'' he said, holding it out to her.

She shrugged. ''By one point. I figured you could read one page. Uh, the one I marked please.''

Charlie grinned and opened it to said page.

_The puck makes it's way down the ice.  
The fans are loud, thunderous.  
Like a constant buzzing in my ear. _

_The crowd's support is kinda nice  
They shout, they scream, they all chant  
it turns in to one big cheer _

_Our team has won, they kicked ass  
they'll go celebrate.  
The other team, goes home in shame. _

_The captain now rests on the grass,  
his sighs loud and whiny  
But rest he deserves, after that game _

Charlie closed the book softly and handed it back to her.

''Well?'' Katie asked, softly.

''That was really good. Thank you.''

Katie grinned.

''Don't think I'll always be so nice.'' she warned.

''I would never.'' Charlie said winking.

Katie laughed and lay down on the grass. He watched her, a small smile on his face.

''What?'' Katie asked.

''I love your laugh.'' he said, quietly.

Katie blushed.

_Yep, crush is still here_ she thought.

* * *

And that's chapter 3, kinda long huh? Well chapter 4 I'm gonna try to focus on the other characters/couple. No worries though, I have big plans for Katie and Charlie!

P. S. A review would be nice!! :)


	4. Am I Interrupting?

AN-Ok it's been a while since the last update, but I wanted to make sure this chapter was to your liking. So, it had to wait, but never fear, the latest update is here!!

* * *

Maddie Thomas sighed. She wasn't sighing because of the ridiculous amount of homework that was given to her that morning. She wasn't sighing because of the test she didn't study for in her next class. She wasn't even sighing because of the incredible, quite expensive shirt she saw the other day that she could never own.

No, Maddie Thomas was sighing because Dean Portman, the same Dean Portman who stole her heart and left her ogling him every chance she got, was currently flirting with soon to be girlfriend number 57...or was it 58, she really lost count.

This was a normal sight to see, after all Dean was a lady's man. He's what's known as the hot ticket. Every girl wants him, and frankly, he wants every girl.

Well, except her of course.

Maddie didn't understand why he couldn't see her. She thought she was pretty, and she was right. Maddie stood to be about 5'4, her red hair, usually styled in weird ways, was perfectly straight and she kept it behind her ears. Her face was smooth, with almost porcelain skin. A lot of guys were interested in her.

Well, except Dean of course.

The girl squealed with excitement, and kissed Dean's cheek eagerly. He had that grin, that ''oh yea I totally just scored right now," grin.

Maddie sighed again.

* * *

Connie Moreau sighed. She wasn't sighing for the same reasons Maddie Thomas was. No, Connie didn't have an unrequited love, she had a boyfriend, who loved her very much and wasn't afraid to show it.

And that is why Connie is sighing. Guy Germaine was currently kissing her neck as the two lay entwined on her bed.

''I love you.'' the boy murmured, leaning up to kiss her.

''I love you too.'' the girl murmured, leaning up to accept his kiss.

And love each other they did. Connie and Guy had loved each other from the tender age of 10, and have kept the romance ever since.

Just then, Julie Gaffney walked into her dorm room and the moment was over.

''Hello, Connie, Guy.'' she greeted pleasantly, walking over to her bed.

Guy kissed Connie's cheek before getting off of his girlfriend and sitting up on the bed.

''Hey Jules.'' Connie greeted, sitting up as well. "What's up?''

''Nothing, Adam kinda ditched me to go find Kat.'' Julie said, grinning. "He hasn't seen her since she got here. Apparently, she's been spending a lot of time with Charlie.''

This perked Connie's interest immediately. She had known Adam since the pee wee days, and in turn, knew Katie as well. The two were as close as two sisters could be. She always knew of Katie's crush on Charlie...now it seemed like maybe...nah, it couldn't be.

"Didn't she have a huge crush on him?'' Guy asked.

Julie glanced at Connie who nodded affirmatively.

"Did Adam ever know?'' Julie asked.

Connie laughed. ''Did to tell your brother's about your crushes?''

''Good point.'' Julie said.

* * *

''It's not fair! I mean, come on, I'm cute. I'm spunky. I'm fun! Why can't he look at me and see the potential girlfriend instead of annoying freshman who hangs out with Katie!'' Maddie exclaimed.

She was currently pacing the room, spilling her heart out to her best friend, who quietly listened until her rant was over.

''I just want him to see me.'' she said, collapsing on the bed.

Katie took it as her cue. "I think you should try getting over this.''

Maddie scoffed. "Easy for you to say, you've spent every waking moment with your crush.''

Katie blushed softly. It was true, ever since the hockey game, she had been spending more time with Charlie lately.

She couldn't hide the small grin that slid onto her face.

Maddie glared at her. "Of course, be happy. Forget that I'm miserable, just rub it in my face!"

It was Katie Banks' turn to sigh, she also added an eye roll for good measure. It wasn't for the same reasons as Maddie and Connie had. No, it was because she was quite used to her friend's sudden mood changes, and frankly, it grew a little old.

''You know, if you wanna act like that, I won't tell you what almost happened between me and Charlie.'' she said, getting off her bed and walking to the door.

She said the magic words.

In one sudden movement, Maddie was off the bed, standing right in front of her, apologizing profusely for her temper and dramatic attitude.

''No spill!'' she exclaimed.

Kaite went into detail about every moment of the game. When she got to the part where they almost kissed, Maddie gasped.

''We didn't though, not to burst your bubble," To Maddie's disappointed face, she added, "Not that the thought never crossed my mind."

''You guys would be soooooo cute!'' Maddie cooed, immediately forgetting her previously jealously.

Katie shrugged, but kept silent. She would love to be Charlie's girlfriend, but...did he even feel the same way? If he did, would he ever make a move. And what about Adam and his friendship with Charlie. Wasn't that in danger?

Katie confided in Maddie her fears. Her best friend smile encouragingly. "Adam knows Charlie, and he trusts him. I'd think he'd be happy if you two got together. As for Charlie not being interested in you, didn't you guys almost kiss?''

Katie's reply was cut off when they heard a knocking at the door.

''I wonder who that could be.'' Maddie said, dryly.

Katie grinned and went to open it. Both girls were surprised to see Adam standing in the doorway.

''Hey big bro, what's up?'' Katie asked.

''Let's go for a walk, I haven't seen you in ages.'' Adam said.

Katie accepted his offer, bid Maddie a goodbye, and the two set off.

* * *

Katie and Adam walked around the peaceful ground. They went past a small pond and Katie stared at it, transfixed by its beauty.

''So, how've ya been?'' Adam wondered.

Katie shrugged. "I'm doing ok. You?''

"Good. Dad called about the Thanksgiving plans.''

Katie nodded softly, of course. Thanksgiving was only a few weeks away. It's weird to think she'd been at this school for about a month know.

''What's the verdict?'' she asked.

''Well, in order for this to be as easy for us as possible, they've decided that we will have Thanksgiving as a family.'' Adam said.

Katie arched an eyebrow. "As in all four of us?'' Adam nodded. "So, in other words, the verdict is hell.''

''It might not be so bad.'' he offered weakly.

Katie gave him a look. He sighed.

''Ok fine, it's probably gonna suck. Ain't nothing we can do, huh?''

She shook her head softly.

Adam approached the next subject carefully. "So, you and Charlie have been spending a lot of time together, huh?'' he asked.

She shrugged, hoping against hope that she wasn't blushing. "He's just being nice. You're my big brother, I guess he's just trying to make me feel at home. I thought you were putting him up to it.'' she lied.

Adam nodded, but visibly looked relieved.

"Kat, Banksie! Wait up!'' the object of the conversation, and Katie's affection, called, running up to them.

''Hey Charlie.'' greeted Katie with a smile. Adam nodded.

''What's up Spaz?'' he asked.

''Julie's looking for you. She needs help with some stupid homework assignment. Sent me to find her adorably intelligent boyfriend.'' Adam raised an eyebrow. ''Her words not mine.'' Charlie explained. Katie giggled.

''Alright, I'll see you too later.'' Adam said. Katie noticed he didn't seem to worried about leaving, but then again, she wondered if he'd have been like this if they didn't have their conversation.

''Run along, sexy thang.'' Charlie said. Adam once again raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, Averman's words not mine.''

This time, both Katie and Adam broke out into laughter.

''That kids scares me a little bit.'' Adam said.

''And yet this is the same guy who has landed the most popular girl in our grade as his girlfriend. Go figure.'' Charlie said.

Adam waved goodbye and went in search of his girlfriend. Charlie turned to Katie.

''Hey Kat.'' he said, softly. A little nervously as well.

''Hey Charlie.'' she said, just as softly. Just as nervously.

The two young teens stared at each other, their gazes unable to waver as they locked eyes, blue against brown. A gust of wind passed and Katie shivered, coming to the conclusion that she didn't have her coat.

Charlie noticed this too, and in one moment, he was shrugging it off his shoulders and draping it onto Katie.

''Charlie, what about you?'' she protested.

''I'll be fine, I practically live on the ice. It doesn't bother me.'' he assured her.

Katie smiled and slipped her arms through the sleeves. The jacket was big on her, but comfortable. "Thanks.'' she replied, shyly.

''No sweat.'' he whispered, stepping closer to her.

Suddenly, Katie wasn't cold. Her heart beat faster, her blood pressure rose, and suddenly her palms were acting on their own, creeping up and resting on his chest.

"Kat.'' he whispered, ever so softly. It was then, Katie knew.

He was going to kiss her.

First, he tested the waters, brushing his nose softly against hers. She shivered and her breathing hitched, but she didn't push him away. Charlie grinned, licked his lips and leaned in.

Then of course, the two heard Charlie's name being shouted and stepped apart quickly. Katie glanced over her shoulder to see Connie approaching them.

She looked from one to the other and commented. "Am I interrupting?''

''No, in fact...I was just leaving.'' Charlie muttered, the tips of his ears reddening, not due to the cold.

He walked off, and Katie turned to glare at Connie, who was smiling in amusement.

''So...how are you?'' Connie asked.

''I hate you.'' Katie muttered, stomping away. Connie reached up with her quickly and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

''Oh come on Kat, I know you don't mean it.''

''Fine, I really, really, really dislike you.'' Katie said. They were closer to the dorms now, and Katie saw Guy walking towards them slowly.

''Tsk tsk, Kat. You shouldn't be talking to be like that.'' Connie said.

''Fine. I'm really, really annoyed by you.'' she said, just as Guy approached them.

''Guy, Katie says she hates me.'' Connie said, throwing her self into his arms.

''Can't say I blame her.'' Guy said, sending Katie a wink over Connie's shoulder. Just like Connie was her older sister, Guy was like another brother.

Connie gasped and hit his arm lightly. ''Thanks a lot Germaine.''

Guy chuckled and kissed her forehead lightly. Connie smiled and her eyes met his, their foreheads touching softy. Katie suppressed a sigh. That was what she wanted.

''I need to go to bed, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone.'' she said.

They barely acknowledged her departure as their lips met.

* * *

Katie entered her room, relieved to see Maddie fast asleep. She creped over to her bed, and grabbed her pajamas. It was then, she realized that she still had Charlie's coat. Lifting up the collar, she took a whiff and was able to smell his cologne and the distinct smell of Charlie. She smiled softly and slipped the coat off, draping it over her chair.

She went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Once she was finished, she tiptoed quietly to her bed and stopped. She bit her lip, and made her decision.

She grabbed the coat and put it back on. Spilling under the covers, she felt warmer then ever before. It was as if she was in his embrace.

Katie sighed softly, the scent of the coat the last thing she remembered before falling asleep.

* * *

AN-And there we have it. I know the time line's a little confusing and it's jumping around. But next chapter is Thanksgiving time!! I know it already passed for us, but not for them!!

Will things continue to heat up for Charlie and Katie? How will Adam truly react? And will Dean Portman ever notice that Maddie is alive?!

Stay tuned if you wanna find out and go ahead and review.

You know you want to!


	5. Thanksgiving Pt 1

AN-Alrighty then. Welcome back, welcome back. As you know, Katie and Adam's parents have decided to spend Thanksgiving together, the four of them.

Sit back, relax, grab a box of popcorn if you will, and enjoy the holiday festivities!

* * *

The wind gust about, dragging dead leaves up from their graves and sent them flying into the air, alive once more. Katie Banks watched this sight from her window, feeling depressed.

She lay on her bed, pen in hand, notebook placed on her lap. The page was blank, like her mind. She had no urge to write anything. The upcoming holiday had ruined her. It was hard enough that her parents were divorcing but now? Now they wanted to spend Thanksgiving together, as if nothing had happened.

She heard a knock on her door. "Come in.''

Adam stuck his head inside and smiled softly at his little sister.

''Hey, it's almost 3.'' he said.

Katie gasped and looked towards her clock. She had been so lost in thoughts, she hadn't even realized.

''Thanks.'' she said, placing her notebook on her desk and quickly pulling on her shoes.

"So, are you planning on hiding in the trunk and going with her?'' Adam asked.

Every year, Maddie's family went to New York for Thanksgiving to visit her grandparents. Katie wanted to make it to their house before they left, so she could say goodbye.

"Well, that wouldn't make sense, since they are taking a plane.'' Katie said.

"Well I just figured once they saw you in the trunk, they'd take you with them. The Thomas' love you.'' Adam said.

He was right. Katie sometimes thought of Maddie's parents as her own. Especially now.

''Well duh. I'm me.'' Katie said, grinning at her brother.

She headed downstairs, Adam right behind her. Grabbing her coat off the rack, she bid her brother a goodbye and left the house.

* * *

The wind Katie had observed outside her window, welcome her out into the cold. It stung her eyes, sent her hair flying about. She grinned, it felt...nice. It was nice to be outside, to be alive. She loved the cold. In her eyes, coldness led to the warm summer days, without cold...there'd be no warmth.

As she walked down the front drive, she recognized a boy, making his way to her house. She smiled, brightly, and went to meet the boy.

''Hey Spazway.'' she called.

Charlie glanced up and grinned at the young woman in front of him.

''Hey Kat. Where are you off to?'' he wondered.

Katie stopped in front of him and smiled, their previous encounter replaying in her mind.

_Katie knocked on the door of Charlie and Adam's room. To her dismay, Charlie answered the door. _

_''Oh...hey Kat.'' he said. _

_''Hey.'' she replied. _

_They stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds. _

_''So...what's up?'' _

_''Uh..oh yea! I wanted to give you your coat back.'' Katie said holding it out to him. _

_''Thanks.'' Charlie said, taking it. ''Wanna come in?'' _

_''Sure.'' Katie said, softly. _

_She entered the obviously messy room and grinned. _

_''Charlie, Charlie, don't you ever clean up after yourself.'' she teased. _

_''Hell no, your brother does.'' he said, throwing the coat onto his bed and sitting down next to it. _

_Katie sat on the chair. _

_''So...Banksie told me about Thanksgiving. How you holding up?'' he asked. _

_She shrugged. ''I really don't know. A part of me, knows that this is gonna suck. They're gonna be mean and snappish with each other, and in their own creative ways, make me and Adam take sides, " she paused, wistfully, "then another part, wants to believe that..." _

_"That maybe this will be normal? Maybe they'll realize they still love each other?'' Charlie asked. _

_Katie nodded. "You probably think I'm such a stupid little kid.'' _

_''No. Kat, I get what you're feeling. Do you know how many times I wished my dad would just show up and him and my mom would get back together. That I'd have a family again?'' _

_''That doesn't disprove my point.'' she said, the ghost of a grin on her face. _

_''Ha ha, not funny. Kat, I'm being serious.'' Charlie said. _

_''I know. Sorry, it's just...I know it won't happen. I don't like thinking that it will, because I know how disappointed I'll be.'' _

_A tear started to make it's way down her face, and she reached up to brush it away. Charlie got their first. He wiped it away and cupped her face gently. He leaned up, kissing her forehead. _

_''Kat...you can cry in front of me.'' he whispered. _

_Katie gave him a watery smile, but quickly sucked up the tears. She hated crying in front of people. _

_''Thanks...but I'm ok.'' she said, pulling away from his hands. _

_Charlie nodded. ''Fine...but if you ever need someone. Just to talk to or whatever. I'm always here for you.'' _

"Kat, are you there?'' Charlie asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

Katie blinked and smiled at him.

''Sorry, spaced out for a minute. What's up?'' she asked.

''Where are you going?'' Charlie asked, yet again.

''Oh, to say goodbye to Maddie. In fact, I'd better motor. Bye Charlie.'' she said.

She walked quickly down the driveway and Charlie watched her go.

* * *

''God, I sooooo don't wanna go this year. I wanna be here for you. I even tried begging my parents to take you with us, so you wouldn't have to face them.'' Maddie said, packing any last minute items.

Katie sat on her bed, grinning as her best friend ranted and raved.

''Trust me, I'd love to come, but Adam needs me. We're gonna have to stick together this year.'' Katie said.

Maddie sighed and sat down next to her.

''I know, I just can't believe they would do this to you guys. Don't they care?''

''They do care. They want us to have a ''normal Thanksgiving '' like a ''real family should"' Katie said, making sure to use air quotations marks when nesses.

Maddie giggled.

''Well, if you should need someone...Charlie's always in the neighborhood.'' Maddie said, slyly.

Katie had made the mistake of telling Maddie every detail of her conversation with Charlie. Now, she was bringing it up whenever the moment presented itself.

''Thanks for reminding me, Mads.'' Katie said.

''Of course.'' Maddie said.

''Maddie...we're leaving in about five minutes!'' her mother called up.

''Ok, be right down!'' Maddie shouted back.

She grabbed her suitcase and the two girls headed downstairs.

''Let me take that Maddie. Hello Katie how are you?'' Maddie's dad asked.

''I'm fine. I hope you have a happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Thomas.'' Katie said.

''Thank you Katie.'' he replied.

He took the suitcase out of the room, and Maddie's mother walked into the room.

''Katie, we really wanted to bring you along, but Mr. Thomas and I were a little apprehensive of what your parents would say. Especially your mother.'' Mrs. Thomas said.

Katie and Maddie shared a grin. It was no secret that Mrs. Thomas did not care for Katie's mom. Last time they went on holiday, they had asked her if they could bring Katie. Mrs. Banks told the Thomas' they could take their charity offer and stick it...well, Katie didn't like saying the last part.

''Trust me, Mrs. T. I'd love to go with you.'' Katie said.

Mrs. Thomas gave Katie a hug and went to help her husband.

''So, we're leaving.'' Maddie said.

Katie nodded. ''Have a good Thanksgiving, Mads.''

"You too Kat.'' she said.

The girls hugged. "And call me, ok? Sometime this weekend, let me know you're ok.'' Maddie said.

They let go and Katie nodded. ''I will. Promise.''

Maddie got into the car and Katie waved to the family as they drove down the street.

* * *

Thanksgiving Day

Katie woke up with a groan, desperately wishing she could go either go back in time or have the power to skip this day completely.

She reluctantly got up and got dressed. She had to wear a skirt today, her mother's orders. Katie laughed silently to herself, like she would really wear a skirt.

Instead, she chose a nice pair of dress pants and a dark brown sweater. Once again, she brushed her hair and placed it into a pony tail.

She exited her room and walked down the hallway to Adam's. She knocked once, and her brother immediately stuck his head out.

''Mom should be here in a few.'' Katie said.

During the divorce proceedings, their father, Phillip Banks, won ''custody'' of the house by showing paperwork that he was the only own who paid for it. Their mother, Vicky Banks, got an apartment a few miles away.

''Can't wait.'' Adam remarked, stepping out of his room. He was wearing slacks, a long-sleeve white shirt, and a tie.

''Why, Adam Banks, don't you look handsome.'' Katie said.

''Why Katherine, you spoil me.'' he replied.

Katie laughed softly, and Adam grinned.

Then the heard the ringing of the doorbell and the happy expressions faded.

* * *

Katie answered the door and Vicky Banks walked in. She was a tall woman, about 5'8, with long blonde hair and one of those body's that every man admired.

''Katie! Don't you look-'' she broke off, taking in her daughter's outfit. ''I see you're not wearing that skirt I bought you.''

Katie braced herself for her mother's wrath.

''No doubt your father has poisoned you against me. Not wearing that skirt is his funny idea of saying 'see, my daughter loves me more''' Vicky snapped. ''I don't blame you dear.''

Katie felt disappointment seep through her body. She wanted her mother to yell at her, not blame her father. She wanted something normal today.

''Adam..as handsome as ever.'' Vicky cooed, hugging her son tightly to her.

Katie rolled her eyes as the contest obviously began.

* * *

The tension at dinner was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. While Phillip and Vicky took the opposite ends of the tables, the kids were in the middle. Literally.

''Katie, dear, could you please pass the water. Lord knows I'm gonna need something to wash down the meal your father made.'' Vicky complained.

''Adam, son, do your mother a favor and go into the kitchen freezer and fetch one of those cheap T. V. dinners. Those might be good enough for her.'' Phillip said, sending a glare down to his ex-wife.

''Adam, sweetie, don't waste your energy. You're going to need it, the more your father pushes you to play hockey. Tell me, Phillip, what about your daughter, do you even care what she does?''

''Well, Katie, why don't you tell your mother about that wonderful afternoon when I took my lunch break and we spent that time together.''

''Tell your father, Katie, exactly what you like to do in your spare time. I promise you he'll forget the moment your brother comes home with a trophy.''

''Well son, it seems that your mother is angry with you for being good at hockey.''

''Adam, you know I love you. I'm just making a point, your father doesn't give a damn about Katie, just you. Yet he wants custody of both of you.''

''Maybe because unlike you, I can actually provide for my kids. You need a man in your life to provide for you.''

''I bet you kids can't wait to meet the secretary your father was screwing behind my back.''

''And I bet you kids can't wait to meet the new man who's gonna be taking care of your mother until he gets tired of her shit.''

''ENOUGH!!'' screamed Katie.

Her parents and her brother looked at her shocked.

''Just stop, we haven't even had dinner and you two won't stop insulting each other. Just stop!'' she yelled.

''Katherine, stop being so immature at the table. So doubt it's your father's care that's turned you into this.''

''Now see here Vicky, at least I care-''

''STOP! Stop! Stop! Stop!'' Katie screamed again and again. ''You guys are both being so immature. You wanted a normal Thanksgiving but you won't stop tearing into each other! Frankly, I just don't give a damn about this day anymore. You guys wanna act like babies, fine, but leave me and Adam out of this.''

''Katie, watch your language, probably a habit you picked up from your mother.''

Katie finally just screamed, picking up her plate and throwing it against the wall. Her parents looked at her, as if finally seeing her.

''I'm down, I'm outta here. Both of you can just go to hell.'' she said.

And with that, Katie left the table, grabbed her coat, and left her ''family'' staring after her, clearly shocked.

* * *

AN-So I originally had no clue how long this chapter was going to be, and every I added after this made it like super long. So, I'm gonna cut it in half.

Stay tuned for part 2, out soon.


	6. Thanksgiving Pt 2

AN-And so Thanksgiving continues. Where did Katie go to escape her family? Well, read to find out.

P. S. Fans of D2 The New Ducks will recognize a character in here.

* * *

''Charlie! Will you stop.'' Casey complained, as her son tried to sneak some food.

''Mom, I'm starving. When will the turkey be ready?'' he asked.

''Soon, go watch the game with Scott.'' Casey said.

Charlie rolled his eyes and went into the living room, plopping down onto the couch, next to her step-father.

''What's the score?'' he asked.

''12-7. We're winning.'' Scott said, not looking away from the T. V.

Just then, their team scored and Charlie and Scott traded high fives. Then, they heard a knocking. With a puzzled look, Charlie got up to open it.

''Katie?'' he questioned.

Sure enough, Katie Banks was standing in front of him, soaking wet.

''Hey Charlie. Can I come in?'' she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

''Sure.'' Charlie said.

''Who's at the door...Katie, what are you doing here? Honey you're soaking wet.'' Casey said, as she walked over.

''Really. I didn't even notice.'' Katie replied.

Charlie glanced out the window at the obvious storm brewing outside. How could she not notice. He shared a look with his mother, who look just as concerned.

''Kat, are you ok?'' Charlie asked.

Katie nodded softly.

''Katie, let's get you changed into something warmer. I'm sure Charlie can find something for you to wear.'' Casey said, shooting Charlie a look.

He nodded, putting his hand on the small of her back, and gently led Katie to his room. Once there, he handed her one of his older hoodies, a pair of socks and a pair of sweat pants.

"You can change in the bathroom, Kat.'' he said, and led her over. ''Once you change out of your clothes, drape them over the shower.''

Katie nodded again and went inside, closing the door behind her. Charlie leaned against the opposite wall, worried.

* * *

Once she was changed, Katie followed Charlie's instructions and draped her clothes over the shower. She opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

''Hey Charlie.'' she said, her voice sounding stronger.

Charlie smiled softly at her. ''How are you Kat?''

''I'm fine.'' she said.

''Right, I'm sure you are. Just do me a favor, go in my room and get under the covers to warm up. My mom's orders.'' he said.

Katie nodded and Charlie guided her to his room. She slipped under the covers and leaned against his pillows.

''Kat, what happened.'' Charlie asked, urgently, as he dragged his chair over to the bed.

''Thanksgiving. Mom and dad, they just wouldn't stop snapping at each other and when I spoke up, they just blamed my ''bad behavior'' on the other one. I finally just threw one of mom's expensive plates at the wall and walked out.''

Charlie grinned. ''You sure showed them.''

Katie laughed softly, just as Casey was entering the room.

"Well, you sound better. How ya feeling, sweetie?''

''I'm fine, thank you Ms. Conway.'' Katie said.

Despite her marriage to Scott, all the kids still called her Ms. Conway,

''Here, I made you some hot cocoa, it should help warm you up.'' Casey said, handing her the mug.

Katie took a sip, and Charlie glanced at his mom.

''Hey, where's my hot cocoa.'' he complained.

Katie giggled, and Charlie smiled brightly at her. Casey just smiled, knowingly and left the room.

''I'm glad you came here.'' Charlie said.

''So am I.'' Katie whispered.

* * *

Once Katie was feeling stronger, Charlie led her out to the living room, where Scott graciously handed over the remote.

''I should have you over more often, he never does that.'' Charlie remarked, as he started channel surfing for something they could both watch. He landed on an episode of Scooby-Doo

''I love this show.'' Katie remarked, grinning brightly.

''Well, what's not to love. You got a talking dog, scary villains, and one guy who always has the munchies.'' Charlie joked.

''I'll have you know, that rumor was started by people who are bored with their own lives.'' Katie said, hitting his arm.

''Yea, and it's probably true. I mean, come on, what else can they be giving that dog to make him talk.'' Charlie said.

Katie's mouth dropped open and she started hitting Charlie, playfully. Charlie grabbed her hands and grinned mischievously at her.

''I'll give you 5 seconds.'' he said.

Katie grinned and got up quickly, running down the hallway. Five seconds later, she heard Charlie's feet as he chased after her. She ran into Charlie's room and he followed, grabbing her around the waist. The two fell on the bed in a jumbled mess of limbs.

Their laugher died down slowly, and they lay their heads on the pillow, their eyes locking.

''Charlie.'' Katie whispered. ''I'm really glad I came here.''

Charlie smiled, softly, and reached over, stroking her cheek gently. She closed her eyes as the sensations washed over her.

''I'm really glad you came here too.'' he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open and Charlie swallowed hard. Without thinking about it, without even planning it, their heads gravitated towards each other.

It was a surprise when their lips met, but as they pressed against each other, all reasoning went out the window. Katie forgot her parents fight. She forgot this horrible day. She forgot everything as his lips slid over hers with skill.

Charlie forgot they were lying in his bed. He forgot that his mom and step-dad were just down the hallway. All he was focusing on was the beautiful woman that he was kissing. Katie's hand rested on his cheek, while his made its way to her waist, slowing stroking the line of bare skin between the hoodie and the sweat pants.

Suddenly, her eyes popped open and she broke the kiss. The moment her lips left his, Charlie's eyes opened as well. They lay there, breathing heavily.

"Kat I-''

''Kids, dinner's ready.'' they heard Casey shout as she made her way down the hall.

The both sat up quickly, smoothing out their clothing and hair. Casey walked in.

''Katie, I'm sure you're going to stay, until the storm ends at least.'' Casey said.

''If you don't mind.'' Katie said.

''Of course not. Come on you two, let's eat.'' Casey said.

Katie and Charlie shared one final look before following Casey, careful to keep their distance from each other.

* * *

The dinner in the Conway home that night was perfect, in Katie's opinion. There was no yelling, no screaming, and no throwing of any plates.

Casey and Scott joked around with each other, and Charlie threw his two sense in whenever he felt like it. Sitting here, staring at these people, Katie felt safe, warm. This was what she wanted her family to be like. Was that so wrong?

''Katie, what do think?'' Scott asked.

Katie looked up, surprised. ''What?''

Charlie chuckled. "Spacing out again, Kat?''

Katie smirked at him. ''At least I don't do it during class, like some people I know.''

''Oh, it's come down to that huh? Ratting me out to my own mother. I feel so hurt.'' Charlie said.

Katie rolled her eyes and grinned. ''So dramatic Spazway.''

Casey watched the two interact with a gleam in her eye.

* * *

After dinner, Katie stayed behind and offered to help with the dishes.

''Oh, Katie you don't have to help.'' Casey said.

''I insist, it's the least I can do.'' she said.

Casey smiled and the two woman began to wash.

''So, may I ask why you walked over here?'' Casey wondered.

"Well, my parents decided to have Thanksgiving be all four of us, even though they are going through a bitter divorce. Their attitudes were obvious. I freaked out and left.'' Katie explained.

''I don't blame you, '' offered Casey, "I'm just curious as to why you came here.''

Katie blushed. ''Well, Charlie lives closest to my house and plus, Maddie's gone for the holidays.''

As she was trying to explain all this to Casey, the plate she was holding slipped from her grasp and landed on the floor, breaking into pieces. She gasped and leaned down to pick them up, and, in her hurry, cut herself.

''Ow.'' she cried.

Charlie, who had heard the crash, walked into the kitchen.

''Kat, what happened, are you ok?'' he asked, stepping over to her quickly.

''Yea, I just cut my finger, no big deal.'' she said.

''Come here, wash it off.'' Charlie said, he helped her stand up and ran her cut underneath the water. ''Wait here.'' he said, and then he left the kitchen.

''Ms. Conway, I am so-''

''If you say sorry, I'm going to forbid you from ever coming here. It was an accident, they happen sweetie.'' Casey said, giving the girl a reassuring smile.

Charlie came back in with the first aid kit. ''Here, let me clean that for you.''

''Charlie, I'm ok. You don't to fuss over me.'' Katie protested, as he shut the water off and began to clean her cut.

Once he was done, she grinned at him. ''Maybe you should be a doctor, Spazway.''

''Maybe I should.'' he agreed, softly.

Their eyes locked once more, and Katie had the overwhelming urge to kiss him right then and there. She might have too, if it weren't for the fact that Casey was standing in the kitchen with them.

* * *

Once the dishes were done, Casey and Katie joined the boys in the living room. Katie sat down next to Charlie and he glanced over at her finger.

''This must be your best Thanksgiving ever, huh?'' he asked.

Katie nodded. ''Oh totally. I will remember this one for the rest of my life.''

Everyone had to chuckle at that one.

As the night wore on, Katie could feel her eyes drooping. She yawned quietly, and leaned her head against Charlie's shoulder. Soon her eyes fluttered shut, and soon, she was asleep.

Charlie glanced down to see Katie's peacefully sleeping form. She was beautiful. He brushed his lips gently against her forehead.

Suddenly, her eyes popped open and her head popped up.

''Oh my God, what time is it?'' she asked.

''It's around 11, Kat. You didn't fall asleep too long.'' Charlie assured her.

''I should probably go. I don't need another reason for them to freak out on me.'' she said.

She really didn't want to go, and from the look in Charlie's eyes, he didn't want her to go.

''Alright, go get your clothes, they should be dry by now, and I'll walk you home.'' he said.

Katie nodded and went into the bathroom to change. Once she had changed, she gave Charlie back his clothes and the two set off.

* * *

They walked down the cold streets, the wind waking the leaves once more. The two teens stood a few inches more then necessary from each other.

''So, Kat...about earlier.'' Charlie said.

Katie closed her eyes and groaned inwardly. She had really been hoping that he wouldn't bring that up.

''Charlie, I just want to forget everything about this day.'' she said.

Charlie stopped, and grabbed her arm, stopping her as well. ''Everything?''

He was so close to her now. She could breath in his scent, especially when he leaned his forehead against hers.

''Charlie.'' she murmured. Unable to stop herself, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Her hands rested upon his shoulders, his on her waist.

When he tried to deepen the kiss, she freaked and pushed him away.

''Kat?'' he wondered.

She shook her head and kept walking. He caught up with her immediately.

''Kat, please. Talk to me, tell me what your feeling.'' he said.

Katie turned towards him, biting her lip softly.

''Today was one of the worst days of my life. I really don't want it coinciding with...this.'' she said, gesturing between the two of them.

Charlie grinned. ''But you do want a...this.'' he said, repeating her previous gesture.

Katie smiled. ''Yes..but not at this moment in time. Right now, I need a friend.''

Charlie nodded. ''Then I'll be that.'' he said.

They finally made it to the Banks house.

''Thank you Charlie. For everything.'' Katie said.

''I'm always here, Kat.'' he said.

He kissed her forehead softly, and headed home.

Katie walked up to her front door and Adam opened it.

''Mom and dad are pissed at you.'' he warned.

Katie just shrugged. ''I really don't care.''

* * *

Maddie Thomas was laying on her hotel room bed when her cell phone rang. She glanced at the number and grinned, answering it quickly.

''Hey, Kat. How did it go?'' she asked.

''Wonderful. They insulted, I snapped and I felt.''

Maddie was shocked. ''Are you serious?''

''Yea, I went to Charlie's. He took care of me.'' she said.

''Charlie's? And what exactly happened?'' she asked.

Katie sighed. ''We kissed.''

Maddie's mouth dropped open. ''Are you serious?!'' she screamed.

''Yea, but I kinda pushed him away.''

''What do you mean?'' Maddie asked.

''I told him that, I just needed a friend right now. He understood.'' Katie said.

''You little chicken.'' Maddie said.

''Excuse me?'' Katie asked.

''Kat, you've liked him since you were 9. He just kissed you and you just wanna be friends. I know you, you're scared, terrified that this guy feels the same way. Don't fight it, embrace it!'' Maddie told her.

''I can't Mads. I'm not you ok, I'm not totally comfortable with who I am. I'm not the girlfriend type.''

''Kat...you're his type. That's all that matters.'' Maddie insisted.

Katie was silent, but Maddie didn't expect an answer, she knew Katie needed time to process it.

''I have to go Mads, the rents grounded me off the phone for my ''attitude'', so I'll talk to you when you get back.''

''Alright Kat. I'll talk to you later.''

Katie hung up the phone and lay down onto her bed. She wondered why Charlie wanted to be with her. She wasn't a super model. She wasn't popular. She was just Katie Banks, the extreme tomboy and little sister to Adam.

Katie didn't know that miles away, Charlie was laying on his bed thinking about her, just simple Katie Banks.

In his eyes, that's all she needed to be.

* * *

AN-And that finishes the Thanksgiving holiday, no clue what's coming next. I might skip to Christmas, idk yet, but for now, enjoy this one!


	7. Christmas Pt 1

AN-So I decided to follow my plan and skip right over to Christmas. Why you ask? Well, this chapter and this time of year is very crucial in my plan to put Katie and Charlie together.

So, sit back, enjoy, and when you're done? Go ahead, leave a review!

* * *

The rest of November and December passed quickly for Katie. Her parents had finally settled on joint custody, but her and Adam would be living with their father. Phillip and Vicky still hadn't forgiven Katie for her little episode on Thanksgiving, but she really didn't care. Her main concern was Charlie Conway.

Yes, Charlie Conway, best friend to her older brother, the object of her affections, and the boy who's heart she was slowly capturing. While the first half of her Thanksgiving sucked, the other half, she spent over at the Conway residence. It was perfect. Charlie had an amazing family, one that Katie desperately hoped for.

Also, the two young teens shared their first kiss. An incredible one at that. But, Katie was scared.

Charlie Conway was the boy she had wanted her whole life. Now, the opportunity presented itself, and she was too scared to take the leap. Maddie called her on it, telling her what a chicken she was.

Katie knew she was right. She just couldn't understand why Charlie would fall for her.

In her eyes, she wasn't that special. In Charlie's eyes, she was.

* * *

Christmas was coming up soon, and their father would be whisking his new girlfriend, a.k.a. the secretary, away on a magical ski trip,giving Adam and Katie the house to themselves for a little while. Then they would have to spend Christmas Eve and Day with their mother.

''I should throw a party.'' Adam said, one morning, while him and Katie were enjoying breakfast.

''Wow, Adam. Maybe you aren't as lame as I thought.'' Katie quipped.

Adam glared and threw his napkin at her. Katie held up her hands in mock surrender.

''I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. This just isn't you Adam. What's up?''

''I'm sick of mom and dad fighting too. Why not rebel a little?" he asked.

''Adam, you have no idea how proud I am of you right now. Can I help?'' she asked.

Adam smirked. ''What makes you think your invited?''

''Fine, you wanna play that game? What makes you think dad won't find out about your little party?'' she asked.

Adam rolled his eyes. ''Fine, you big baby, you can come.''

Katie grinned. ''All that matters is that I can have Maddie here.''

''Fine, invite your friend, I'll invite the Ducks.'' Adam said.

''Let the fun begin.'' commented Katie.

* * *

''Adam is throwing a party?'' Maddie asked, clearly shocked.

The two girls were shopping in the mall. Well, actually Maddie dragged Katie to help her find a new outfit when she heard Dean would be coming to the party.

''I know, it surprised me too. Maybe I'm a better influence then I thought.'' Katie said.

Maddie laughed. ''Kat, there is no way you would ever throw a party.''

"I meant the whole rebelling stuff. Or do I have to remind you about Thanksgiving?''

A gleam appeared in Maddie's eye. ''Speaking of Thanksgiving..."

"No.'' Katie warned.

''I've noticed you've been avoiding Charlie.'' Maddie said.

''I have not.'' Katie said.

''Really? So you just never go to you locker now because?''

''The bitchy cheerleaders and the idiot jocks.'' answered Katie.

''And, whenever you see him walking down the hallway, you turn and run in the opposite direction because?''

''I'm finding shortcuts.'' Katie offered weakly.

"And now you spend lunch hour inside, instead of out. Kat, you like him. Don't run from it, embrace it.'' Maddie insisted.

''Easy for you to say. You've always been comfortable around guys. You're the type they date, I'm the type they're friends with.'' Katie complained.

''Katie, listen to me. You. Are. Charlie's.Type. The sooner you realize that he likes you, the happier you'll be. Don't turn this into a soap opera. Just tell him how you feel.'' Maddie said.

''Thanks for the advice Dr. Phil.'' remarked Katie.

Maddie sighed. Despite the joke, she knew her friend was seriously thinking about what she had said.

''Speaking of Charlie, isn't that him, over there?'' Maddie asked, pointing him out.

Katie turned and saw him, standing there, looking as adorable as ever. She felt her heart race, her blood pressure rise, and once again, the overwhelming desire to kiss him.

''Why would he be shopping, isn't that a girls thing to do?'' Maddie asked.

Suddenly a familiar brunette popped up next to him. Katie smiled.

''He's here with Connie. She's probably looking for something for Guy.'' Katie said.

''Connie, Charlie, over here!'' Maddie called, waving to get their attention.

''Are you crazy.'' Katie hissed, yanking her hand back down.

''Oops.'' Maddie said, as the two players stopped them and walked over.

''Hey Kat, Mads. What are you guys doing here?'' Connie asked.

''Operation Find-New-Outfit-For-Party.'' Maddie said.

''I love how you name your shopping trips.'' Katie said, smiling.

Maddie shrugged. ''It's my thing. What are you guys doing here?''

''Connie's looking for something for Guy, and I got dragged along to be the ''guy's opinion.'''' Charlie said.

''First off Charlie, I did not drag you, you offered to come. Secondly, you haven't been offering one opinion since we got here.'' Connie snapped.

''Sorry Cons, but if you know him so well, why did you need my help?'' Charlie asked.

Katie and Maddie nodded in agreement. ''He's got a point, Connie.''

Connie just rolled her eyes and grabbed Charlie's arm. "Come, Charles. We must away. See you guys later.'' Connie called, dragging Charlie away.

''That was kinda weird.'' Maddie said.

Katie shrugged. ''They've always been close.''

''Does it bother you?''

''Hell no, she's like a sister to him. And the feeling's mutual.'' Katie told her.

* * *

''Connie, I swear, I'm going to claw my eyes out.'' Charlie warned.

Connie dragged him over to the nearest jewelry store.

''Oh hush up. If it makes you feel better, I already bought Guy's present.'' she said, looking at all the different earrings.

''Then...why did you bring me?'' he asked, clearly confused.

''I wanted to talk to you. About Katie.'' Connie said.

Charlie froze, obviously nervous.

''What about her?''

''Oh please, Charlie. Anyone who looks at you when your around her can tell. You're different. You're happy, she's happy. And now, she's avoiding you. So what happened?'' Connie inquired.

''She's not avoiding me.'' Charlie protested.

Connie raised an eyebrow. ''Really, so the other day, Katie didn't see you coming down the hallway, or hear you call your name?''

''It's loud in the hallways.''

''Charlie.'' she said, impatiently.

''Fine, we kissed over Thanksgiving break. She said she just needed a friend, and now she's avoiding me.'' Charlie told her.

''Maybe, you should talk to her. Find out what's wrong, why she's avoiding you.'' Connie suggested.

''I wish it could be that simple.'' Charlie sighed.

''Why wouldn't it be?''

''Adam.'' Charlie said simply.

* * *

_Cuts to Maddie and Katie, obviously done with their shopping and hanging out in Maddie's room. _

''I'm confused, what does Adam have to do with this?'' asked Maddie.

''Everything! He's my older brother, he's Charlie's best friend. If we ever got together, how would he react?''

''Kat, Adam loves you. He just wants you to be happy. I don't think-''

''You obviously don't know him, Mads. He would freak.'' Katie said.

* * *

_Cut back to Connie and Charlie in the mall. _

''You don't know that.'' Connie insisted.

''Oh yes I do. I've known this guy my whole life. He's very protective of Katie, there's no way he'd jump up and cheer I ever started dating her.'' Charlie said.

''A lot of things are changing. Their parents are being brats, they are going through a rough time. He just wants to see her smile. What if you can make her smile?'' Connie asked.

''It wouldn't matter.'' Charlie insisted.

* * *

_Cut back to the girls in Maddie's room _

''Why wouldn't it matter?'' Maddie asked.

''Adam doesn't want to see his little sister all grown up. Look Mads, I know my brother and there's no way he'd take this information lightly.''

''But what if Charlie asks you to be with him. What would you say?'' Maddie asked.

Katie bit her lip and pondered the question.

''I don't know.'' she replied.

* * *

_Cut back to Connie and Charlie. _

''How can you not know? I thought you liked her?'' Connie demanded,

He sighed. ''Cons, I don't know ok? Can we just drop it, please?''

''Fine, All I'm saying is that it would be very stupid of you to ignore your feelings, just for your best friend.'' Connie said.

_Cut back to Maddie and Katie's room. _

''Gee, thanks Mads. Calling me stupid is good holiday cheer.'' Katie said.

_It cuts back once again, showing both Charlie and Katie pondering the words of their friends, _

* * *

Finally, the day of the party arrived. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and the Banks children would have go spend it with their darling mother. You could practically see their excitement.

Adam and Katie waited patiently for their friends to arrive.

''I think this is going to be the best day out of our whole holiday.'' Katie said.

Adam nodded in agreement.

''So you think mom is gonna introduce her new boyfriend?'' Adam asked.

''Well, dad's already got his significant other. I can't really see her staying single for long, if she ever was.'' Katie said.

''Do you remember, a couple years ago? Mom and Dad bought that huge Christmas tree for us?''

Katie grinned, "And it was so big, it couldn't even fit in the house?''

"So mom and dad set it up outside and made us decorate it? You cried because no one could put the star on top.''

''So dad climbed on the roof, and somehow, using his fishing pole, was able to get it on?''

Adam nodded, laughing. ''And then they said Santa delivered our presents outside and we had to bring them all in the house.''

Katie laughed along with him. ''And mom slipped on the ice on the porch.''

Suddenly, her laughter died down. ''Then dad picked her up and they kissed. We ewwed loudly.''

Adam smirked, ''Do you think, if we knew then, would we have given them every opportunity to be alone?''

Katie shook her head. ''It wouldn't have mattered. Somehow, they were destined to hate each other.''

Adam nodded sadly.

* * *

A few hours later, all the Ducks and Maddie arrived. The Holiday cheer was ringing in the air. Katie and Adam didn't need to pretend to be happy. Their friends were making them happy.

Katie was sitting on her couch, watching her friends laugh and enjoy themselves. Suddenly, she felt someone take the seat next to her.

''Hey.'' greeted Charlie.

''Hey. Merry Christmas.'' Katie said.

''You too. Enjoying the party?'' he asked.

''Of course. What's not to enjoy, we got food, friends-''

''Me.'' Charlie added.

''Oh, of course. How could I forget?'' Katie said.

''I don't know. I mean, there's no way I'm forgettable.'' Charlie said, grinning.

''No, just kinda annoying.'' she said.

''And you're beautiful.'' he said, softly.

Katie blushed, and Charlie leaned closer.

''Kat. Do you have any idea how many times I think about Thanksgiving.'' he whispered.

Katie bit her lip and stood up quickly. ''I'm trying to forget that day, thank you very much.'' she said.

Charlie watched her go, debating whether or not to go after her.

* * *

AN-Once again, I'm breaking this chapter into 2 parts!! Yay!

Stay tuned for part 2.


	8. Christmas Pt 2

AN-Welcome back to the Christmas Party!

Let's see what happens next, shall we?

* * *

Charlie stood there, debating whether or not to after Katie. Suddenly, there was an arm tugging on his sleeve, and he looked to discover it was Maddie.

''Hey Maddie, uh I kinda need to-''

''No you don't. Come with me please.'' she said.

He really didn't have much choice, Maddie would have dragged him if he refused. With one final look in the direction Katie went, he let Maddie lead him away.

* * *

Katie stood in her hiding place and watched Maddie take Charlie away. She followed, curious as to what Maddie was doing. Maddie led him into Phillip's study. She closed the door, but not all the way. Katie stood by the open crack, listening.

''Charlie, Katie is my best friend. I love her like a sister, in fact she is my sister.'' Maddie began, and Katie felt touched by her words.

''Ok, so what does that have to do with me?' Charlie asked, clearly confused.

''I want to know how you feel about her. Do you like her, or are you leading her on? Are you just being nice because she's Adam sister? I want details Charlie.'' Maddie demanded.

Charlie sighed, and, even though she couldn't see him, Katie knew that he had to be running a hand through his hair right now.

''Fine, you want the truth? She's...incredible. It's so hard to describe, I mean I like her. How can I not like her, she's beautiful, so beautiful. She doesn't see it, but she is. She's smart, and witty, and she always keeps me on my toes. She's so much fun to be around, and ever since we kissed not a second has gone by that I haven't wished to kiss her again. I may not be in love with her right now, but I'm pretty damn close.''

Silent tears streamed down Katie's face as Charlie spoke. She was so extremely touched. He thought she was beautiful, smart, witty. Katie closed her eyes as the memory of their kiss washed over her.

''Wow. I knew you felt something but...wow.'' Maddie said.

''Uh, yea.''

Katie heard Charlie's embarrassed reply and grinned. He was so cute.

''Don't tell Katie, please?'' he asked suddenly, and Katie felt her heart drop. He didn't want her to know how he felt, why? Did he not want to be with her?

''Why, don't you wanna be with her?'' Maddie demanded.

''Yes. I just want to be the one to tell her all those things.'' Charlie said, quietly.

Katie smiled as she heard this. She couldn't be happier.

''Fine, I won't tell Katie. I will go look for her however, and make sure she's ok.'' Maddie said.

Katie quickly sprinted away from the door so they couldn't find her.

* * *

Maddie found her sitting down in the garden outside.

''Kinda cold, don'tcha think?'' she asked, sitting down next to her.

''I love the cold.'' Katie replied. ''So, New Years is coming up pretty soon. You guys headed to New York, again?''

''Always. Mom and Dad love it there. I swear, once I graduate high school, they're gonna move there.'' Maddie said.

''Well, since you'll be gone, why not do it now?'' Katie asked.

When the girls were five years old, Katie had started the tradition that they make each other's New Years Resolutions.

''Ok, so what's mine, Kat?'' Maddie asked.

''You have to tell Dean Portman how you really feel about him.'' Katie replied.

Maddie gasped. ''Are you crazy?!'' she demanded.

Katie shook her head. ''I'm tired of you complaining all the time that he'll never notice you. Make him notice you Mads, you're not exactly shy.''

Maddie grinned. ''Ok, maybe you're right, maybe I should. Ok, My turn.''

''Tell me, Mads, what shall mine be this year?'' Katie asked.

''You have to stop being so scared to take chances. Including, admitting your feelings for Charlie.'' Maddie said.

''Fine, I'll work on mine, and you can work on yours tonight. Go inside and talk to Portman.'' Katie said.

Maddie glared, but considered her options. ''As long as you talk to Charlie tonight.''

Katie nodded. "I will.''

* * *

While the girls talked outside, Guy took Connie aside from the rest of the Ducks.

''What's up Guy?'' Connie asked.

''I wanted to give you your present now.'' Guy said. He held out a black, velvet box.

Connie gasped and took it from him. She opened it to revel a beautiful necklace, with a golden 'C' pendent.

''Oh Guy, it's amazing. Thank you so much.''

She kissed him, passionatly on the lips.

''I love you.'' she whispered as they broke apart.

''I love you too.'' Guy said.

''Can you put it on me?'' she asked.

He nodded and she handed him the necklace. He fastened it quickly and she turned to look at him.

''I have your present too, Guy.'' she said. "Wait here.''

She hurried up to Katie's room, where she had hidden the semi-large box earlier that day, She hurried back downstairs to her boyfriend.

''Merry Christmas.'' she said, holding it out to him.

He opened the box to revel a brand new helmet, with his name engraved on the side.

''Flip it over.'' Connie instructed. He did, and he found on the inside of the helmet, there was a small engraving.

Merry Christmas, Guy  
Looking forward to many more together  
With love, Connie

''Cons, this is incredible. You're incredible.'' Guy whispered.

They kissed again, and once they broke apart, he embraced her tightly.

''We will have many more together, won't we Guy?'' she asked, softly.

Guy chuckled and whispered into her ear. ''For the rest of our lives sweetheart.''

* * *

Meanwhile, Adam and Julie found their own spot away from the team. In his room. The two teens lay kissing passionately on his bed.

''I love you so much Jules.'' Adam murmured, as he began to kiss her neck.

''I love you Adam.'' Julie whispered.

They kissed again, Adam running his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance, his hand creeping up her shirt.

''Adam, wait.'' Julie said.

''Sorry, sorry I know.'' Adam said, quickly getting off her.

The two of them had had the famous sex talk weeks prior, Julie told him she wasn't ready.

She sat up next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

''I'm sorry Adam.'' she whispered.

''Don't be. Julie, I don't want to pressure you.'' he said.

''Adam, I stopped you, because I wanted to make sure you had protection.'' she said.

Adam looked at her shocked. ''What?''

''I've been thinking about things, us, lately. I love you, with all my heart. I mean, when Scooter broke up with me, I was crushed. Then you came along and you made everything better.'' she paused, biting her lip softy. ''I want you to be my first.''

Adam grinned softly, and leaned his forehead against hers. ''Is this my Christmas present?'' he asked.

Julie giggled. ''I guess you've been a very good boy.''

Adam kissed her passionately and Julie moaned. She broke away and grinned at him.

''Adam. Go lock the door.''

* * *

Maddie searched everywhere for Dean. She passed by Connie and Guy in full make out mode. She rolled her eyes and went into the den. She found Dean, Fulton, Russ and Averman playing video games.

''Hey boys.'' she called.

Averman looked up from the screen long enough to throw a smile her way.

''Hey Mads, what brings you over here?'' Russ asked, as Maddie took a seat next to him on the couch.

She shrugged. ''Boredom.''

They watched as Fulton and Averman raced to the finish line.

''Maybe you should play a round? Then you won't be bored.'' Dean offered, as he took a spot on the couch right next to her!

Maddie felt her heart beating faster and she tried to calm down.

''Nah, video games aren't my thing.'' she said, trying desperately to get that goofy grin off her face.

''Trust me, Mads, you play once, and you're hooked for life.'' Fulton told her.

''Well, remind to avoid those controllers at all costs. I don't need another addiction.''

To her surprise, Dean laughed. She tried to stop the triumphant grin from spreading on her face.

Maybe it wouldn't be so hard after all.

Charlie popped his head inside the room. ''Hey Mads, have you seen Kat?'' he asked.

''Last time I checked she was out in the garden. Why?'' she asked.

Charlie shook his head. ''No reason.'' He popped back out and Maddie grinned.

Now it was Katie's turn.

* * *

Katie sighed as she watched the snow fall. It was a beautiful sight.

''Aren't you cold?'' his voice rang out.

Katie looked up, her cheeks flushed, her eyes sparkling, and Charlie was enamered with her beauty.

''No, I love the cold, actually.'' she said. "And I love the snow.''

Charlie nodded, taking the seat next to her.

''I'm shocked. You're not running away or running for cover. Have you gotten over your fear of me?'' he joked.

''You know at first, I wondered why you liked me. I mean, I'm not beautiful, I'm not sexy. I'm just plain old me, the tomboy. I thought avoiding you would be avoiding the heartbreak that was sure to happen.'' she said.

''Kat-''

She held up a hand, stopping him.

''Then I followed you and Maddie and heard every word you said about me. I was touched.'' she whispered.

Charlie looked down, embarrassed that she had caught him. She hooked her thumb under his chin and lifted his head.

''Charlie, I have no idea what the future holds for us. All I know is that right now, at this very moment, as the snow falls all around us, I want nothing more then to be kissing you.''

Charlie smiled. "Then kiss me, sweetheart.''

She leaned forward, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. She cupped his cheeks and he undid her rubber band, threading a hand through her now lose and silky hair. When oxygen became necessary, they broke apart, breathing heavily.

''What does this mean, Kat?'' he asked, softly.

Katie stood up and walked a few feet. She turned to face him.

''It means that right now, and for however long a time after, I'm yours.'' she said,

Charlie smiled, standing up and walking over to her. He embraced her, kissing her forehead softly. Katie looked up, locking gazes with him.

''Merry Christmas, Kat.'' he said, bending his head down and kissing her again.

* * *

AN-Hmm, what will happen next? Well, you gotta stay tuned to find out.


	9. Just Friends, Right?

AN-This story is moving right along huh? Well, sit back and enjoy the 9th chapie!

* * *

Katie walked down the hall of Eden Hall feeling different. She had spent a whole semester in this preppy place and...she felt like she overcame it. She was ready for her second semester.

She arrived at her locker, thankful to see no annoying neighbors around. She punched in her combination quickly, and started getting her books out.

''Happy to be back?'' asked Charlie, as he suddenly leaned against the locker, grinning at her.

''Thrilled. I have no clue how I could have missed it.'' Katie said, grabbing her final book.

She slammed the locker shut and swung her backpack onto her shoulder. She faced Charlie and grinned.

''Bet you're happy. Hockey season again, am I right?'' she asked.

''Duh, it's the only reason I enjoy coming here.'' he said.

''The only reason?'' she asked softly.

He smiled and shook his head. ''Ok, maybe it's not the only reason.''

''Hey Charlie, Kat. What's up?'' Maddie asked, strolling up next to them.

''Charlie is talking about his lame hockey obsession.'' Katie said.

Charlie gasped and grabbed his chest in horror. ''Ouch, you know Kat, right through the heart. Just right through the heart.''

Katie just rolled her eyes. ''Don't you have something else to do, besides bug me?'' she wondered.

''Never.'' he grinned. ''Fine, I'll go. If you really want me to?''

Katie nodded, causing Charlie to scoff.

''Fine, I'm out. Bye ladies.'' Then he was gone.

Maddie turned to Katie. "What was that?'' she demanded.

''What?'' Katie asked.

''What!? Um, hello! You're New Years Resolution was to overcome your fear of taking chances.'' Maddie said.

''And I fulfilled it. I spent twenty dollars on a brand new CD player.'' Katie said.

''I meant for you to talk to Charlie. Plus, everything he said about-'' she cut off, quickly.

''Don't worry, Mads. I heard everything he said about me, I'm the ultimate eavesdropper.'' Katie bragged.

''Fine, well it just doesn't make sense. One of you should have made a move. But you guys are acting like you always do.'' Maddie said.

They heard the bell rang.

Katie nodded. ''You're right, we act like we always do. I mean, it's almost too perfect, you know?''

Realization dawned on Maddie. ''You mean-"

''Sorry Mads, can't be late for class.'' Katie said, and with one final grin, she was gone.

* * *

The only thing that kept Katie going that morning was lunch. Yes lunch, that time a day with no teachers, all your friends, and of course, the food. But that's not the reason Katie enjoys lunch, no she enjoys for the simple fact that, the tree, where she always eats? No one else goes there, giving herself and whoever is with her, complete and total, privacy.

Katie took a seat, leaning against the tree. She sighed, and dug through her backpack, taking out her notebook. She opened it to a blank page and began to write.

_He smiles at her, and she returns it, suddenly shy. They've known each other days. Weeks. Years. Suddenly, everything's different. Every touch turns her body warmer. Every glance makes her heart race. Every smile drives her crazy. Every word makes her ache. She want him, wants to be with him. Does he feel the same? It's her only hope, her only request. Will it ever happen?_

''Whatcha writing?'' his voice asked.

Katie slammed her notebook and looked up, grinning.

''None ya.'' she said.

Charlie sat down next to her, threading her fingers through his.

''You'd think with our recent development, I'd be allowed.'' he said, kissing her hand softly.

''You'd think, huh?'' Katie asked, leaning her forehead against his.

''Hey.'' he said, his voice softer, more intimate.

''Hey yourself.'' she replied, her voice the same as his.

They both leaned in for a kiss at the same time. They broke apart slowly, and Charlie sank down onto the grass.

''Do you know how badly I've been wanting to kiss you today?'' Charlie asked.

''Yes, it's the same feeling I've been having. We agreed Charlie.'' she reminded him.

Charlie groaned. After their kiss on Christmas, the two agreed to keep themselves a secret from everyone. At least until they finally told Adam. Suddenly, he pulled on a pouting face.

''Oh you big baby.'' Katie said, leaning over to kiss him.

After the kiss, Charlie grabbed her hand and tugged it softly. ''Come here.'' he said.

Katie obliged, and sank down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer, and it was like she was made to fit into his embrace.

''This is nice, Charlie.'' she whispered.

''Yea, it really is. I love being here with you, Kat.'' he whispered.

Katie smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

Maddie Thomas was walking down the hallway when her life changed forever. Well, ok maybe that's too dramatic, but in her eyes, this would be the moment that defined all others.

''Hey Mads, what's up?'' greeted Dean as he walked up to her.

Maddie felt her heart pound, her palms sweat. She desperately tried to calm herself.

''...Hey.'' she finally said.

''So, what's up?'' Dean asked.

''Uh...not much? Yea! Not much, just...enjoying school.'' she replied.

''Enjoying school?'' Dean asked.

Maddie froze, turning towards him. ''Well, yea. Not that I'm a nerd or anything it's just, I can hang with my friends and stuff.'' she said.

Dean nodded. ''Yea, that makes sense.''

Maddie smiled. ''So, what's up with you?'' she asked.

Dean shrugged. ''Just trying to get by, you know?''

Maddie nodded and started walking again. Dean followed.

''So, what are you doing this weekend?'' he asked.

''Um, I might have plans. Why?'' she asked.

''Me and Fulton are gonna hang out. Wanted to know if you wanted to come.'' he said.

"Well, I'll have to check my schedule, but I might be free.'' she said, knowing full well no matter what, she would be available.

Dean grinned. ''Cool. I really hope you come.'' he said.

With those as his parting words, he left. Maddie held back the desire to jump up and scream her head off.

This was the moment that changed her life forever.

* * *

Finally, their day at school was done. Katie escaped to her room quickly, taking pride in the fact that she knew her roommate would not be back for a couple more hours. Maddie usually went home after school to have dinner with her family.

While Katie cleaned the room as fast as she could, there was a knock on the door. She grinned, already knowing who it was.

''Hey.'' Charlie said, the moment the door opened.

Katie smiled, grabbed his shirt, and tugged him inside. ''Hey.''

''Well, if I knew you wanted me this much.'' Charlie said.

Katie laughed and Charlie embraced her. ''I love it when you laugh.''

She smiled softly and leaned her forehead against his. ''I love it when you make me laugh.''

They kissed softly and broke apart. ''I hate to say it, but I have tons of homework.'' Katie said.

Charlie shrugged. ''So do it.''

''Well, I can't do it while you're here. You distract me.'' she complained.

Charlie rolled his eyes and went to lay on her bed.

''What are you doing?'' she asked.

''I'll stay here and you can do your homework all the way over there.'' he explained, pointing over to her desk.

Katie smiled. ''Thank you.''

She walked over to her desk and began to work on her math homework. Suddenly out of nowhere, she was hit in the back of the head with a pillow. Furious, she turned around to glare at Charlie, who was wearing an innocent look on his face. Too innocent.

''Charles, what are you doing?'' she asked.

''Why, whatever do you mean, Katherine?'' he asked.

''You threw a pillow at me.'' she said.

''No I didn't.'' he replied.

''Oh? So you're saying that a pillow just came out of no where and hit me in the back of my head?'' she asked.

He grinned. ''You said it not me.''

Katie shook her head and laughed. ''You are so dead Conway.''

She tackled him and he rolled them over and began to tickle her.

''Char...Char...stop..Charlie...can't breathe.'' Katie gasped.

He stopped tickling her and she lay down next to him. ''You said you wouldn't be a distraction.''

''No, I didn't. I just said you could do your homework.'' he said.

Katie shook her head. ''You're so annoying.''

''And you're so sexy when you're being annoyed.'' he told her.

Katie blushed and leaned up to kiss him. He deepened the kiss, causing her to moan. Then he broke the kiss and began leaving open mouthed kisses down her neck.

''Charlie.'' she whispered.

Suddenly the door flew opened.

''Kat, I need to tell- OH MY GOD!'' she yelled.

Charlie and Katie froze. Then he hurriedly got off of her. Jumping off the bed, he grinned at Maddie.

''Hey, Mads. Long time no see.''

Maddie stood there, mouth hanging open, eyes wide.

''Maybe you should leave, Charlie.'' Katie said, softly.

He nodded, kissed her quickly, and left. Katie turned to Maddie.

''Mads I-''

''I knew it! I knew you two hooked up! But, why you no telly?'' she asked.

''Because, Charlie and I, we wanna tell Adam when we feel it's right and we don't need someone else telling him. You're sworn to secrecy.'' Katie said.

Maddie nodded. ''I promise.''

''The pact, you have to do the pact.'' Katie told her.

Maddie rolled her eyes. ''I swear until the Earth shall end, I'll never tell the secrets of my friend.''

Katie breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her.

''Just one thing, please. Never, ever, let me walk in on that again.'' Maddie said.

Katie blushed and nodded. ''So, what did you need to tell me?''

''Oh, Dean asked me to hang this weekend!'' Maddie exclaimed.

Katie smiled. ''That's great Mads.''

''Isn't it? I'm following my New Years Resolution, you're following yours. Life is good.'' Maddie said.

Katie laughed. ''Sure sounds good.''

* * *

**That Weekend**

Maddie entered the mall, looking around. She nervously smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on her skirt. She nervously checked her hair one final time, in her compact mirror. She nervously placed said mirror back into her purse.

Yea, Maddie was a _little _nervous.

Then, she spotted him, walking towards her.

''Hey Mads. Glad you could make it.'' Dean said, smiling at her.

''Hey Dean, hey Fult.'' Maddie said, greeting the other, more silent Bash Brother.

Fulton smiled at her.

''So, what's the game plan?'' she asked.

Dean shrugged.

''Figured we'd just hang out, try to find something to do.'' he said.

''Fun.'' Maddie said.

Dean grinned.

''Well, it beats staying home, right?'' he asked

Maddie nodded, and Dean threw an arm around her shoulder.

''Then let's paint the mall red.'' he exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katie was taking advantage of the fact that her roommate wasn't there. The door was locked. Clothes were thrown across the room, and her and Charlie were in bed...studying.

''So, you really are a slob.'' Charlie commented.

He had lowered his Science book, which really just hid his hockey magazine, and looked around.

Katie nodded, focusing on her History homework.

''You know, when you said Maddie wasn't gonna be here, I thought it meant you wanted to spend some quality time with me.'' he said.

''I did. I am. Case closed.'' she muttered.

Charlie sighed, and tossed his book aside. ''You're no fun.''

Katie shrugged. That's when Charlie got fed up. He leaned over, and began to kiss her neck, gently.

''Charlie.'' she warned.

He just grinned and continued his task. She moaned softly. ''Stop, I'm working.''

''Come Kat, live a little.'' he murmured against her skin.

She bit her lip gently, her book slipping from her grasp.

''I hate you.'' she gasped, throwing the book aside and kissing him.

* * *

**The Mall, again**

''You know Maddie, I never would have thought you would be a Arcade kinda girl.'' Dean commented.

Maddie had led the Bash Brothers right into Arcade Zone and was currently facing Dean in a game of Air Hockey. Fulton had gone over to play Skeet Ball.

She shrugged. ''Arcades have the most fun things to do. Other then shopping of course.''

Dean laughed and Maddie took his distraction to earn herself more points. He glared at her.

''Hey, you snooze, you lose.'' she said.

Dean just grinned.

''Hey Dean.'' a voice called suddenly, and Maddie saw Jenna Thompson walking over to them.

Jenna was your average blonde bimbo, with the big breasts and the low IQ. Every man's dream. She was miss popular, the queen of Eden Hall. Maddie despised this girl.

''Hey Jenna. What's up?'' he asked.

''Nothing.'' she giggled. ''Who's this?'' she pointed at Maddie.

''Her? Oh, she's a friend of mine. Maddie meet Jenna.'' Dean, said.

Maddie nodded, trying to keep herself from glaring profusely.

''Hi Megan.'' Jenna said.

''It's Maddie.'' she said.

''Whatever. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me Dean, unless you're, " she threw a look over to Maddie, ''too busy.''

Maddie bit her lip, wondering what Dean was going to do. He looked like he was having a hard enough time himself. Suddenly, he grinned.

''Hey Mads, do me a favor? Go get us a couple of sodas? We have a game to finish.'' he said.

Maddie tried to keep the stupid, elated grin off her face as she sprinted off. Dean turned to Jenna.

''I find it funny that last week, you didn't say two words to me. Now, you see me with a girl and suddenly, you're all over me.'' he said.

Suddenly, Jenna was struck with a thought, which, trust me, didn't usually happen.

''You're using her. To make me jealous. Aren't you?'' she asked.

Dean just gave a little grin.

''Dean Portman, you're evil. Using that poor little freshman, with an obvious crush on you.'' Jenna said.

''She doesn't have a crush on me.'' Dean said, uncertainly.

''Right. Well, Dean, tell you what. Once you ''dump'' the red head, give me a call.'' she said, winking at him.

Dean watched her go, wondering if she was right. Did Maddie like him? No, she didn't. They were friends. Just friends.

Right?

* * *

AN-Hope I didn't make Dean Portman look like too much of a jerk. Sorry for the lack of Katie/Charlie but I'm trying to give Maddie's story some screen time too. After all, who knows what could happen?


	10. I Thought of You

AN-And here we are chapter 10. I hope to make this chapter all...what's the word? Dramatic? Yea, sure let's go with that one. So, without further adu, I present Chapter 10 of The Katie Banks Chronicles.

Hold Your Applause...lol, jk!

Real quick, all timelines have been pretty much eliminated. I'm no sure how many more chapters that I'll be putting out, but I do know that in my mind, it jumped around, so that's how the story is going. Right now, it's around February, if this ramble makes any sense, lol.

* * *

Katie Banks was in a good mood today. This good mood, is quite unusual with this girl. After all, she has bitter, divorced parents, she attends a rich prep school, and oh yea, she's a teenager. But today, well today was a good day.

Today was Katie's 15th Birthday.

She was thrilled. I mean, it's not every day you turn 15. The only downside was, she had to spend the day with her mother and father. Separately of course. After school, her mother darling would be picking her up. They would spend a few hours together. Then she'd go home and spend time with her father and Adam.

The best part of her day, was right now, in school. She got to spend time with her friends.

And her secret boyfriend.

* * *

Speaking of the secret boyfriend...

Charlie Conway was currently staked out down the hall from the locker he spent all his time at. Charlie was a tad bit tired, irritated, but mostly, excited, and apprehensive.

He was tired, because the boy had to get up an hour early today. He took a shower, trying not to wake his roommate mind you, which is hard when the water is ice cold. Apparently, to save energy, the water heaters aren't turned on until seven.

He was irritated, because so many things kept him from his task. First, the locker wouldn't open, which was crap because he had opened it before. Then of course he had to get the object out of his bag, which was currently full with all the homework assignments he had received the previous day.

He was excited, because soon, she would be walking down the hallway, opening her locker, and discovering the object. He was apprehensive of her reaction, after all they were a ''secret couple'' and Katie wasn't too fond of presents.

So when Charlie spotted Katie walking to her locker with friend Maddie in tow, he silently prayed that she wouldn't have the desire to kill him.

* * *

Katie arrived at her locker, glancing around for the familiar head of curls that surely should have been there by now. She bit her lip, softly.

''I don't see him, Kat.'' Maddie told her.

''Maybe he's late.'' Katie said. ''Mads, you don't think-''

''Charlie would not forget your birthday, Kat. He's probably running late. He'll be here to greet you, as always.'' Maddie assured her.

Katie nodded, punched in the familiar numbers, opened the locker, and gasped.

Sitting atop her books and binders was the most beautiful, light blue notebook. The design on it was simple, dark blue stripes from one end to the other. In the very center, there was a ''This Book Belongs To...'' and Katie saw that someone had already filled her name in.

While taking in her surprise, she finally discovered a card, laying under the book.

_Dear Kat, _

_I know, I know. You're not a huge birthday freak, but I saw this a few weeks ago, and I thought of you. I know today is gonna be pretty rough for you, so if you need an escape, my door is always opened. _

_Charlie. _

_P. S. I bought it, so it means I get to read what's in it! _

''Kat, what is it?'' Maddie asked impatiently.

Katie handed her the card and showed her the notebook. Looking up, she spotted Charlie a few feet away. She smiled at him, a bright cheerful smile and silently mouthed the words, Thank You

He grinned softly at her.

* * *

Later that day, Katie was walking down the hallway when suddenly, an arm shot out, grabbing her around the waist and brining into an unused classroom.

As she adjusted to the sudden lack of lighting, she looked over at her ''kidnapper.''

''So, how's your day?'' he asked.

Katie walked over, cupped his face in her cheeks, and kissed him. He moaned, threading his fingers through her hair.

''You're the most incredible boy ever.'' she murmured, in between the passionate kisses.

''So, you like your present?'' Charlie asked, as they finally pulled apart.

Katie nodded. ''No, you're not allowed to read it.''

He pulled on a pouting face. ''Come on, Kat. I bought it.''

''So?''

''You're no fun.'' he complained.

She laughed and leaned up to kiss him again.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Katie gasped and embraced Charlie, hiding her head in the crook of his neck.

''Come on, the classroom his emp-'' Dean Portman stopped short, glancing at Charlie in surprise.

''Obviously, it's occupied Dean. Maybe some other time.'' the voice of Jenna Thompson called, as she backed away from the door.

''Bye baby. Charlie, what the hell? Who's your girlfriend?'' he asked, eyeing the back of the girl in Charlie's arms, her face invisible to him.

Katie groaned softly.

''Girlfriend? No clue what you're talking about man.'' Charlie said.

Dean grinned. ''Should have guessed you had someone. No wonder you've been doing so well on the ice lately.''

Katie whispered into Charlie's ear. ''Oh really?''

Charlie just grinned. ''Portman, look. Uh, I don't really want people to know.''

''Is she ugly?'' Dean asked.

''No dude, she's defiantly not ugly. She's gorgeous.''

Katie smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. ''Let's get this over with.''

She turned around slowly, and Dean's eyes went wide when he saw who was standing there.

''Kat? Charlie...but, you guys are...whoa.'' was all he managed to get out.

''Dean, please don't tell anyone, especially not Adam.'' she pleaded.

Charlie squeezed her hand. ''We want to be the ones to tell him.''

Dean just nodded, still dumbfounded at the scene in front of him. Suddenly, Katie turned angry.

''And what are you doing, brining Jenna Thompson into empty classrooms? What about Maddie?'' she demanded.

Dean mentally shook himself and answered. ''We're just friends.''

Katie sighed. ''I know I'm breakign every best friend code out there but, you should hear this. Dean, she likes you. She really _really_ likes you and she thought you guys hanging out meant you liked her back.''

''Are you sure?'' Dean asked, dumbly

''Yes. Just do me a favor? If you have no intentions of being anything more then friends with her, stop leading her on? Maddie doesn't deserve that, and I will have to kick your ass.'' Katie warned.

Dean nodded, and they heard the bell ring. Katie turned, kissed Charlie quickly, and headed to class.

When she was gone, Dean turned to Charlie. ''Adam's gonna freak, you know that right?''

Charlie smirked. ''Why do you think we haven't told him yet?''

* * *

**Later that Day **

Maddie walked slowly to Dean's room. He had called her earlier, saying they needed to talk. Different thoughts roamed through her head, the main ones being he was finally admitting his true feelings for her. Of course, she also had the 'he rejects her' thoughts in there too.

She really hoped it was the first one.

She knocked on the door, and he answered, nervously?

''Hey Mads. Come on in.''

She walked inside and sat down on his bed, looking up at him.

''So, what's up Dean?'' she asked, cheerfully.

He pulled the chair out from his desk and set it down in front of her. ''Uh Mads. You're an incredible girl, you know that right?'' he asked, sitting down.

She nodded, her heart beating, her hopes rising.

''Well, you are. You're really funny and smart and, I had a lot of fun hanging out with you.'' he glanced up, looking for a reaction.

Suddenly, she closed her eyes and leaned over, looking to press her lips to his. Dean's head snapped back.

''Uh Maddie. What are you doing?''

Her eyes popped opened, and she stared at him, puzzled.

''I thought, thats what you wanted.''

''Mads, I called you over here, because I wanted us to be friends.'' he explained, softly.

''Just friends?'' she asked, her world crashing all around her

He nodded.

''But..but this weekend. We had a blast...I thought.''

He sighed. ''I was trying to make...Jenna Thompson jealous.''

Tears came to her eyes, but she blinked them back. No, he wouldn't make her cry. ''You...you used me.''

It wasn't a question, but a fact. A fact she didn't want to believe. But, then he nodded.

The tears came, and this time she didn't blink them away.

''Right..well fine. I'm gonna go, uh..I hope things work out for you and Jenna.'' she stood up, wiping her eyes as she walked to the door.

''Mads-''

''No! Ok, no I'm sorry that I acted like a stupid stalker and thought we could be more then friends, but don't try to fix things. Just leave it alone, enjoy your new slut and have a nice life.''

She slammed the door behind her, and Dean sighed.

* * *

While Katie waited for Maddie to return, she opened her new journel and began to write.

_Birthday wishes?  
More like birthday hell.  
Spent the day with mom and dad,  
boy was it swell.  
Mom complained he spoiled me,  
and would turn me into a brat.  
Whined about his new girlfriend,  
calling her a gold-digging rat.  
Dad whined about the clothes,  
that mother darling bought for me  
Thought they were too mature  
for his darling sweet Katie. _

At that second, Maddie burst thorough the doors, tears streaming down her face. Katie jumped up to hug her friend, and lead her to her bed.

''I'm so sorry Mads.'' she said.

Maddie wiped her eyes and shrugged. ''Should have figured. I mean, I'm just a freshman. What chance did I have of being his girlfriend.''

''Well, Jenna's a bitch. You're so much better then her.''

Maddie looked up. ''How did you know about Jenna?''

Katie sighed and explained the events from earlier that day. It caused Maddie to laugh, which caused Katie to grin. She loved how Maddie could bounce back easily.

''Busted. So, when you guys telling Adam?'' she asked.

Katie shrugged. ''I'm not sure.''

''Well, you better do it soon.'' Maddie advised.

Katie nodded. ''So, how you feeling?''

Maddie shrugged. ''Ok, I guess. I bounce back pretty easily. I just wish I could say I was over Dean Portman.''

''You'll meet someone and get over him Mads. He doesn't deserve you.'' she said.

Maddie grinned. ''Duh.''

The girls laughed

* * *

During all the drama that Katie and Maddie went through, the hockey season was slowly ending. Soon the last game was upon them. Once again, Katie and Maddie put on their Ducks jerseys, Maddie a tad reluctantly.

They were able to avoid Katie's father, who was currently attending the game with his newest girlfriend.

''Your dad's a player, Kat.'' Maddie commented, when she saw the new, obviously-younger-then-twenty-five girlfriend.

''Tell me something I don't know.'' Katie quipped.

The sat back and enjoyed the game, which of course, the Ducks won. Katie screamed and cheered and once again made her way down to the door that leads to the ice.

When she got there, Charlie was already there. In her excitement, she threw herself into his arms. The momentum forced Charlie to skate backwards a little bit.

He laughed. ''Someone's happy.'' he commented.

''Of course, we won!'' she yelled.

''You've never been this excited about hockey before.'' Charlie observed.

Katie shrugged. ''Never had a boyfriend who played. You were incredible out there.''

''I thought of you. Always helps me play better.'' he said.

Katie smiled and, forgetting that they were in a packed arena and in full view of the team, leaned up to kiss him.

The world went silent for those 10 seconds their lips touched, thought it seemed longer to both of them. As they broke apart, the sound slowly came back.

She leaned her forehead against his. ''You hopeless romantic.''

He grinned. ''I can't believe you just did that.''

Katie blushed and hugged him. Peering over his shoulder, she froze.

''Shit.'' he heard her mutter.

''What's wrong?'' he asked.

She nodded over and Charlie turned.

There, standing on the ice, his face a mask of anger, was Adam.

It was obvious that he had seen everything.

* * *

**AN-Uh-oh!! Ok, maybe this chapter wasn't as dramatic as I hoped. Sorry for skipping over the B-day thing, but I had more pressing matters to put into this chapter. The poem sums it up, quite nicely though. Katie had a horrible day, her mom and dad just complained about each other and forced their significant others down her throat. **

**P.S. I know Maddie's reaction was kinda tame, but as crazy as she is, she's also strong and independent. She can bounce back easily. Of course, her and Dean's ''friendship'' won't be the same.**


	11. We're Over

AN-Alrighty folks, here it is, Chapter 11. What will happen!? Well, read and find out.

* * *

''Shit.'' Katie muttered again.

Charlie sighed and turned away from the eyes of his best friend.

''We should have told him sooner.'' she said.

''We knew what his reaction was gonna be, Kat.'' Charlie reminded her.

''I know it's just-''

''I know.'' he murmured, kissing her forehead, softly.

Katie embraced him tightly.

''I should go talk to him.'' Charlie whispered.

''I'll wait for you outside the locker rooms, kay?''

Charlie nodded. ''You ready for the worst?''

Katie nodded, sadly, and he skated back over to the door, dropping her off. He then kissed her and crossed the now empty ice arena to get to the locker rooms.

* * *

The team was unusually quiet, looking from Adam to the door, waiting for the sure to happen blowout. Charlie entered the room and the team looked towards Adam.

Adam pretended not to notice. Charlie sighed and walked over to him.

''Adam.'' he said.

Adam, who was busy changing his shirt, didn't hear him.

''Adam!'' Charlie shouted.

Adam chose to ignore him again, this time placing his skates in his bag.

''Banksie.'' he tried again.

Adam whipped around and glared at him.

''What?'' he demanded.

''Look, I know you're kinda pissed-''

''Kinda?! Kinda pissed?! Oh no, I am _way_ pissed. Charlie, you're supposed to be my best friend!'' Adam shouted.

''I still am.'' Charlie said, calmly.

''No, my best friend would _not _go after my sister. Damn it Charlie, you know how I am about that! She's my sister, best friends are not supposed to go after little sisters. It's against every rule!''

''Banksie, you're like my brother-''

''So why can't Katie be like your sister?'' he demanded.

Charlie sighed, impatiently.

''You think I didn't know how this was gonna work out? Adam, she's incredible. Can you really blame me for wanting to be with her?'' he asked.

''Yes! Listen to me Charlie, stay the hell away from her.''

Charlie opened his mouth to protest, but Adam stopped him.

''I mean it. If you want to have any hope that we'll be friends again one day, then listen to me. Stay. Away. From. Her.'' he demanded.

''I'm afraid I can't do that Adam.'' Charlie said, quietly.

''Then we're over.'' Adam said.

With a final glare, he walked out of the locker room. Julie shot Charlie an apologetic smile before following her boyfriend. The Ducks all glanced at Charlie, who simply sat down on the bench, his head falling into his hands.

* * *

Katie jumped up as the locker room door burst open.

''Char-''

''No, it's not your precious Charlie.'' Adam snapped.

''Adam I-''

''Save it. I don't want your excuses. Just stay away from him.''

Katie glared. ''You can't tell me what to do.''

''Yes I can, I'm your older brother. I already told _him _to stay away from you.''

''_His_ name is Charlie and he's your best friend.'' snapped Katie.

''Not anymore he's not.'' Adam said.

Katie gasped, looking to Julie for confirmation. She nodded softly.

''Come Katie, we're leaving.'' Adam said.

He left her no choice when he grabbed her arm and tugged her with him.

* * *

To Katie's utter embarrassment, Adam brought her back to there dorm room and stayed.

''Adam, I don't need a babysitter.'' Katie said, glaring at him.

She was laying on her bed and he was sitting on Maddie's.

Adam chose to ignore her. causing Katie to get really fed up.

''What is your problem? So I got together with your best friend, big deal. Why are you acting like a jerk?'' she asked.

Adam sighed. ''You don't understand.''

''What? The stupid guy code. Adam, please, don't do this. Don't ruin a great friendship because of this.''

''I'm not the one ruining the friendship.'' Adam said.

Katie sighed, and opened her mouth, ready to retort. She was interrupted when Maddie burst in.

''Adam, Julie's looking for you. It's urgent. She says to meet in your room.'' she said.

Adam sighed. ''Ok, I'll be right back.''

He shot a glance at Katie and left. Katie sighed.

''Thanks for getting rid of him.''

''Ah, I've only worked half my magic.'' Maddie said, holding the door opened.

Charlie walked in. Katie grinned and hurled herself at him.

''I'll leave you two alone.'' Maddie said, slipping outside.

''Charlie, everything is falling apart.'' Katie said.

Charlie hugged her tightly. ''I know, sweetie. I know.''

''Adam says you guys aren't friends anymore.''

Charlie nodded, and Katie groaned, sinking down onto the bed. Charlie sat down next to her, embracing her tightly.

''It's ok Kat. He'll get over his little fit.''

''And what if he doesn't?''

''Then who cares. Kat, come on, we can let him ruin this.'' Charlie murmured.

''I hate knowing that I'm the reason you two aren't friends. That I'm the reason that Adam lost someone like a brother to him.''

Charlie knew what she was gonna do and tried to talk her out of it.

''Kat don't please.''

''Charlie, we can't be together anymore.''

''No, don't do this Katie.'' he said.

Katie looked shocked. ''You never call me Katie.''

''You've never broken up with me.'' Charlie said.

She bit her lip and looked away. ''Please Charlie, go.''

But Charlie wasn't done yet. He embraced her, kissing her forehead lightly.

''Don't do this Kat. You mean so much to me. These past weeks have been incredible.'' he said, softly.

Tears were now streaming down her face. She looked up at him, pleading with her eyes. Charlie sighed and let go, walking over to the door.

''Goodbye Charlie.'' she whispered.

''Goodbye Kat.'' he whispered back.

Then he was gone and she was miserable.

* * *

Maddie waited until Charlie left before coming back into the room. Seeing her sobbing friend told Maddie exactly what happened. She quickly sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

''I can't believe you dumped him, Kat.'' Maddie said.

Katie glared at her through watery eyes. ''What would you have done? It's my fault they aren't friends. It's my fault they'll probably never speak to each other again. It's all my fault!''

She started sobbing again and Maddie embraced her tightly.

''Shh, Kat. It's ok. It's not your fault, Adam's being a jerk. He'll come around, he has to. You go ahead and cry, I might join you.'' Katie wiped her eyes and looked up.

''Why?''

''Well, I never did have a good cry over Dean, now did I?'' Maddie asked.

Katie hugged her. ''No you didn't. Go ahead, cry.''

''I have a better idea. Let's go get some ice cream, or something to pig out on. It will be fun!'' Maddie exclaimed.

Katie had to laugh.

* * *

**The Next Day **

Adam stuck to Katie's side all day, annoying her deeply. She kept seeing Charlie all morning. He shot her looks that she tried to ignore.

Finally lunch came around. Katie was able to escape her brother and go to her favorite spot. She pulled out her notebook, the one from Charlie of course, and began to write.

_He looked at me  
and I had to look away  
He tried to smile at me  
and it ruined my day _

_He's crowding around me  
the one who caused this pain  
I wish he'd leave alone  
but his presence doesn't wane _

_Broken is my Heart  
Wet are my Tears  
We had to part  
My one and only fear _

Then she heard it. The footsteps, someone was coming over. Her heart leapt in her chest, pounding hard. How could she look at him, without throwing herself in his arms, begging him to forget what she had done the day before.

She looked up and saw...Adam.

''Hey sis, thought we'd spend lunch hour together.'' he said, sitting down next to her.

Katie looked away, trying to hide the disappointment she felt.

''Fun.'' she muttered.

While Adam tried to start a conversation, Katie blocked him out, looking around. She spotted Charlie, a distance away, looking sadly at her.

She looked away quickly.

* * *

**Later That Day **

Adam was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Charlie had been sleeping at his mom's place ever since the blowout. He heard a knock on his door.

''Come in!''

Julie entered and he smiled brightly at her.

''Hey Jules, what's up?''

Julie walked over and sank down next to him on the bed.

''Connie invited Guy over to spend the night, so I thought I'd come here. You don't mind, do you?'' Julie asked.

''Never.'' Adam murmured, wrapping her up in his arms.

Julie smiled. ''So, Charlie's not here, huh?''

He sighed. ''I don't want to talk about him.''

''Fine. Can I ask you something?''

Adam nodded.

''Do you love me?'' she asked.

''With all my heart.'' he said, softly.

''If someone told you we couldn't be together, would it kill you?'' she asked.

Adam sighed. ''Julie-''

''Answer the question.'' she said.

''Yes, it would kill me. But he doesn't love her.'' Adam protested.

''How do you know?'' Julie asked.

Adam opened his mouth to answer, but froze.

''Adam, think about. These past few weeks, Charlie's been the happiest person alive. Katie's been smiling, enjoying life again. You see her as your little sister, but Charlie sees her for the beautiful woman she is turning into. He loves her, as much as you love me, maybe even more. She needs him Adam, and I think a part of him needs her too.''

''He's my best friend, she's my sister.'' Adam said, weakly.

''So you can trust him more, can't you? He won't hurt her Adam, you know him. Do you honestly think he'd hurt her?'' Julie asked.

''No, he'd do anything and everything in his power to prevent hurting her.'' he admitted.

Julie smiled, now he was getting it.

''I love you Adam, with all my heart. I love how close you and Katie are. You guys need each other, you watch out for her. You want her to be happy. Charlie makes her happy, '' she paused, putting her hand on his chest, right over his heart, '' I know you'll follow your heart and do the right thing.''

Then Julie snuggled closer to her boyfriend, leaving him to greatly think about the things she said.

* * *

**The Conway Residence**

Charlie quietly helped his mother with the dishes that night. Casey had been observing her son all throughout dinner.

''So, I guess he didn't take it well?'' she asked, softly.

Charlie looked up, surprised.

''Charlie, I was at that game. I saw the same kiss that every other person saw.'' Casey told him.

Charlie blushed, and looked down. Casey smiled. ''You think I didn't see it from the beginning? When she came here on Thanksgiving, I swear I saw a different side of you, honey.''

He smiled. ''No, he didn't take it very well, '' he frowned, ''We're no longer friends. Katie felt it was her fault and ended it.''

Casey sighed and gave her boy a hug.

''Talk to him Charlie, tell him what she means to you. Make him understand how much you love her.''

''I don't love her.'' he protested, weakly.

''Charlie, I've watched you grown up and I've seen you with your girlfriends. Remember last year, Linda?''

Charlie nodded, a quick memory of his ex floating to his mind.

''You loved her sweetie, and I could tell. I think everyone could.''

''She was my first love.'' Charlie recalled fondly.

''When she moved you were devastated. Then Katie came along, and I've seen the changes. You're happier, more outgoing. Charlie, you love her, more then you've ever loved anyone. Make Adam accept it, you're his best friend, give him time. I'm sure he'll come around.''

''I hope so mom.'' Charlie said, quietly.

Casey gave him a reassuring smile. ''You go on, I'll do the rest.''

''Thanks mom. For everything.'' Charlie said, kissing her cheek lightly

He headed to his room, laying down on the bed. He closed his eyes and visions of Katie came from all angles.

He loved her, he had to make Adam understand. He would not let her go.

* * *

AN-And there we have it! Whoot I still have some plans for everyone so sit back, relax and uhhhhh wait patiently for the next chapter!


	12. Adam Did What?

AN-Alright, so it's been a while since I updated, sorry about that. Any hoot, let's get on with chapter 12, and see what those Ducks are up to, shall we?

P. S. The lack of reviews for the last chapter made me sad...if you review, I'll send an invisible piece of chocolate...YAY!

* * *

It had been exactly one week since Katie's life went to hell. She was able to handle the change in schools. She was able to handle her parent's bitter divorce. She wasn't however, able to handle losing Charlie in her life.

Yea, once her darling older brother found out about her secret relationship with Charlie, he demanded they end it, or he would never be friends with Charlie again. Katie, hating the fact that her brother lost someone like a brother to him, immediately ended the relationship. And now, she was miserable.

* * *

It had been exactly one week since Charlie's life went to hell. He couldn't believe the reaction his best friend gave when he discovered the relationship brewing between himself and Katie. Ok, maybe he could believe the overprotective brother thing but, wasn't ending the friendship taking it too far?

For one week, Charlie hadn't seen either Banks kid. He'd been sleeping at his mother's place and been avoiding the whole team. Thankfully, hockey season was over. The year was coming to an end, and not even thoughts of summer vacation could cure Charlie. He was miserable.

* * *

Katie was currently in her dorm room, with her best friend Maddie. They were studying anxiously for their last final exam.

''Math, it just had to be math, didn't it.'' Maddie complained, loudly.

''Well, what did you expect Mads? An easy last final?'' Katie laughed.

Maddie glared playfully at her. ''You know, you don't have to make fun. I already feel like an idiot, thanks to a certain hockey player.''

Katie rolled her eyes. After being ''dumped'' by Dean Portman, Maddie wouldn't stop bringing it up.

''You know Mads, moving on usually means not talking about it every day.'' Katie told her.

''Not talking about it doesn't help either.'' Maddie said.

It was Katie's turn to glare, but not playfully.

''Mads, I don't want to talk about that.''

''About what? About the fact that you've fallen in love and are too scared to do anything about it?'' Maddie asked, with a smirk.

Katie's blank face made Maddie roll her eyes.

''I don't love him.'' she protested, halfheartedly.

''Oh come on Kat! I've known you our whole lives, I've seen every emotion you've ever had. When you're around Charlie, it's a new one. It's obviously love!'' exclaimed Maddie.

''Just because you've never seen me in love, doesn't mean I haven't been.'' Katie snapped.

''Oh really?'' Maddie asked.

''Yes, for all you know, I could have fallen in love, you just never saw my emotion.'' Katie said.

Maddie sighed, impatiently. ''Ok, before this stupid, _totally_ _pointless_ argument goes any further, do you love him?''

Katie bit her lip. ''I don't know.''

* * *

**The Next Day **

Charlie was in his dorm room for the first time in a week. He was running out of clean clothes at home, so he needed to stop by. Thankfully, Adam had been out of the room and hopefully he would stay there. As Charlie was fishing one final shirt out of his drawer, Adam walked inside. He stopped short at the sight of his ex-best friend.

Charlie sighed. ''Don't worry, I just came by for this,'' he held up the clothes, ''I'm outta here.''

He made a move toward the door, but Adam stopped him.

''Wait. Charlie, we need to talk.''

Charlie sighed and let go of the door knob. ''What about Adam? Katie and I aren't together anymore. What else do you want?''

''I want to know how it happened.'' Adam said.

Charlie stared at him, surprised. ''How what happened?''

''How you and Katie...happened.''

Charlie gave him a weird look. Adam sighed.

''I don't want the details...I just want to know...I mean, Charlie I've known you for years, you never...expressed an interest in Katie before. I just...I just want to know...why now?''

Charlie sighed, and went to sit on his bed. Adam sat down on his.

''Where should I start?''

* * *

Finally, Katie and Maddie were done with their finals. They cheered, hugged, and ran down the hallways in joy! Ok so maybe they didn't do that exactly, but they sure felt like it. After all, school was almost over for the summer.

As they walked down the hallway to exit school, they came across a flyer for the end of the year dance.

''A dance? A stupid dance? Exactly what we need.'' Katie griped.

''I think a dance sounds like fun. It's a great way to get over...them.'' Maddie said, cheerfully.

Just then, Connie and Julie walked over to them.

''Hey guys. Guess you know about the dance.'' Connie said.

''No duh.'' Katie remarked.

Maddie nudged her hard, glaring at her. ''What Kat means to say is, yes we have.''

''That's not what I meant.'' Katie said.

''Are you guys going?'' Maddie asked, ignoring her friend.

Connie nodded. ''Guy and I went to last year's. It was fun and we had a blast.''

''I didn't go last year, but Adam and I are going to this one.'' Julie said.

''At least Adam isn't miserable.'' quipped Katie.

''What Katie means is, she's very happy you two are going.'' Maddie said.

Julie laughed awkwardly. Connie just grinned.

''So are you guys going?''

''I think I will.'' Maddie said.

''There's no way in hell I'm going.'' Katie said.

''Why not?'' Julie made the mistake in asking.

''Because, I don't have a date.'' Katie responded, thru clenched teeth.

''Well, we have to go, lot's of stuff do to. We'll see you guys later.'' Maddie said, hurriedly.

She grabbed Katie's arm and tugged her away.

''Adam's a jackass.'' Connie said. ''Sorry, I know he's your boyfriend but-''

''Don't. You're right. I tried to convince him that Charlie would be good for her but, I guess he didn't listen.'' Julie said.

* * *

**The Banks Home **

Later that night, Katie was getting ready for bed when Adam knocked on her door.

''Hey Kat, what's up?''

Katie ignored him, as usual. Adam sighed.

''I know you're still ticked at me. I know how to make it up to you though.'' Adam said.

Katie looked up, barely hoping to believe it.

''I talked to Julie and she told me why you weren't going to the dance. So, I got you a date.'' he grinned, quite happy with his achievement.

Katie, however, wasn't too happy.

''WHAT!?''

''Uh...Kat? Is there something wrong?'' he asked.

''You got me a date!? So, I can date, just as long as it's someone you pick out for me?! I can't fall in-'' she cut off quickly.

''You can't fall in...what Kat?'' Adam asked.

''Nothing. Nothing, just...tell my ''date'' that it's too bad, but I'm not available.'' Katie said.

Adam shook his head. ''No can do. Sorry Kat, but you're going, and you have a date.''

Katie stared at him in disbelief. Adam just smiled, cheerfully.

''Well goodnight.''

It took a few moments after he left before Katie was able to function again. She went right to her phone.

* * *

Maddie answered her phone, unprepared for the screaming.

''Uh hello!'' she shouted into the receiver.

''Adam got me a date!'' a quieter voice responded.

''Adam did what?'' Maddie asked.

''He got me a date for that stupid dance! He thinks hooking me up with some random loser of his choice is going to make up for everything?''

''So, this means you're going. To the dance I mean?'' Maddie asked, excitedly.

''I don't want to. I'm not going to. I'll show him, the little-''

''Nonsense Kat. You're going. We'll go shopping for a dress tomorrow. It will be so much fun!'' Maddie exclaimed.

''You're serious?You think I should go?'' Katie asked, shocked.

''May as well have some fun. I'll talk to you tomorrow Kat.'' Maddie said cheerfully.

Katie was still holding the phone, mouth dropped in shock when she heard the dial tone.

* * *

AN-And I thought that might be a nice place to end it for now. The Dance will be next chapter, it might turn into a two parter, but I'm sure. I hope you enjoy this one, because once I post, I'll start writing the next one. So look forward to it, maybe tomorrow, Monday at the latest.


	13. Just Katie Now

AN-And here we are, chapter 13, everyone smile! OK, uh all I can say is enjoy!

* * *

Katie still couldn't believe that her brother had taken it upon himself to get her a date to the end of the school dance and that her best friend was so happy, that they went shopping together. As first, Katie was dead set against going, but maybe she could have fun. After all, the thought of giving her brother a heart attack sounded very good.

So, Katie chose a dress unlike her. It was low cut, off the shoulder dress. It was a thin, red material and she bought shoes to match. She was going to let Maddie do her hair and makeup before the dance. Maddie was ecstatic.

While Katie stood in front of the mirror trying on her dress, she closed her eyes and imagined Charlie standing next to her. He'd hold her in his arms and whisper, in that husky voice he used then they were alone, ''You look beautiful.''

''You look beautiful.''

At first she thought it was because of the heat in the store, causing her to hear things. Then she thought it was her imagination, because there was no way she could really be hearing his voice. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

''Charlie.'' she whispered, not even turning around.

''Kat.'' he whispered in that voice. Her eyes snapped open and she turned to face him.

He drank her in, looking at her through hungry eyes.

''Hey stranger.'' she said, her voice unnaturally silky.

''Hey.'' he said.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked.

He gestured over to the men's side of the store, his eyes never leaving her. ''Guy needed an opinion on a suit.''

''Boy, that couple needs for everything, huh?'' she asked.

He nodded, stepping closer to her. ''So, what's with the dress?''

''The...the uh dress?'' she asked, nervously.

He nodded.

''I'm going to the...to the dance.'' she said.

''Oh, I didn't even know you had a date.'' he said, softly.

''Neither did I, until yesterday,'' Katie said.

Charlie looked at her, confused.

''Adam chose my date.'' she said.

Charlie laughed. ''Of course he did. Do you know who?''

Katie thought he was taking it quite well. ''No clue.''

Charlie nodded, thoughtfully. ''Well, whoever he is, he's very lucky.''

Katie wasn't expecting his laid back attitude over something like this. ''I'm the lucky one, I mean, I'm going to have a blast with him. I can already tell.''

''I bet you will. I should go, and help Guy. You uh, you look incredible Katie.''

She winced inwardly. So she was just Katie now, huh?

''Yea, well bye Charlie.'' she said.

''Bye Katie.'' he said, leaving.

She watched him go, her heart sinking with every step he took.

* * *

That afternoon, Maddie dragged Katie along with Connie and Julie and the girls got their hair and nails done. Connie and Katie were waiting for their nails to dry.

''So, Maddie told me about your dress. It does not sound like something you would wear.'' Connie said.

Katie shrugged. ''I'm growing up. Plus, it's a good way to give Adam a heart attack. Cons, he got me a date!'' she exclaimed.

''It sounds sweet.'' Connie cooed.

Katie glared at her. ''It's embarrassing!''

''Ok ok, so it's a little embarrassing. Adam's just trying to be a good brother.''

''If he wanted to be a good brother, then why not let me be with Charlie? I mean I actually love-'' she broke off.

''Actually love...who Kat?'' Connie asked, already knowing the answer.

''No one, it came out wrong. I just can't believe him. I can only date guys he chooses?''

Connie decided to let it drop. ''Maybe he just wants to find a good guy for you, someone he can trust.''

Katie glared at her. ''Fine, take his side, everyone else has.''

* * *

Once the hair and nails thing was done, the girls went back to the dorms to put on their dresses. Once they were ready, they headed downstairs, where Guy and Adam were waiting. Guy walked over to Connie and embraced her. He whispered something into her ear that made her giggle, pushing him away softly. Katie watched them, longingly.

Adam grinned at Julie. ''You look beautiful.''

Julie kissed him and he turned to Katie and Maddie.

''You guys look good too. Kat, your date is meeting you there, ok?''

''Whatever.'' Katie said.

They got ready to go, Connie and Guy would take his car. Adam, Julie, Maddie, and Katie would pile into his car.

Once they arrived, Katie tugged Maddie away from their group. Adam followed.

''Katie, I know your upset, but you need to stick with me if you want to see your date.''

Katie glared at him and opened her mouth to speak her mind. Maddie stopped her.

''She'll find you later Adam.'' she said.

Adam nodded and reluctantly left to go find Julie. Maddie turned to Katie.

''Let's go inside and live a little.'' Maddie said.

Katie laughed and followed her.

* * *

Once inside, they came across a couple guys with beer.

''Hey, you girls want some?'' one asked, his eyes raking over Katie.

''No thanks.'' she replied, feeling violated by his eyes.

''Sure.'' Maddie replied, taking a bottle from them.

The boys turned their attention to her, while Katie grabbed her arm.

''Are you serious? You don't drink, what's up?'' she hissed.

Maddie shrugged. ''I want to live a little.''

Katie took the bottle from her hands. ''By being drunk?''

Maddie glared at her and took the bottle back. ''You're not my mom and you can't tell me what to do.''

She followed the two boys as they left and Katie watched her go, worried.

* * *

Connie was currently in Guys arms as they swayed to the music.

''I love you.'' he whispered.

''I love you too.'' she whispered.

They kissed.

''So, what are your summer plans?'' he asked.

Connie shrugged. ''I wanted to go see Julie, but I don't know.''

Guy nodded softly.

''Why do you ask?''

''Well, my parents wanted to go to Florida. Mike wants to go to Disneyworld.''

Connie smiled as she fondly recalled Guy's nine-year-old little brother.

''And they said, I could invite you.'' he said.

Connie smiled brightly. ''You're parents rock.''

''I know. So, do you wanna come?'' he asked.

''Hmm, you, me, the beaches, the sun, the bathing suits? Can't think of a better way to spend my summer.'' she whispered.

''You read my mind, baby.'' he whispered back.

They kissed again.

* * *

Katie walked across the dance floor, looking for the Bash Brothers. She found them flirting with a couple of girls and walked over to them.

''Dean, Fult, I need your help.'' she said.

The two girls eyed her, glaring.

''Who is she?'' they asked, simultaneously.

''A friend.'' Fulton said.

''Well get rid of her.'' one of them said.

Dean glared. ''Maybe we should get rid of you.''

The girls glared at them and once again at Katie before they huffed loudly and walked away.

''What's wrong Kat?'' Fulton asked.

''It's Maddie. She went off with a couple of guys, she was drinking. I'm worried about her.''

Dean nodded. ''We'll find her, don't worry.''

''Thanks guys. I'm going to keep looking.''

As she walked away, Fulton turned to Dean.

''Are you going to be able to do this?'' he asked.

Dean sighed. ''It's my fault she's upset enough to drink. I want to help her.'' he said.

* * *

Dean later found her with the two boys. It was obvious she was drunk. He walked over to them, but Katie got there first.

''Mads, come on, I'm taking you home.'' Katie said, taking her arm.

Maddie wrenched away from her grasp and glared.

''No, I want to stay here, it's nice and I don't feel sad.''

''Mads, I know how you feel. I'm depressed too, but drinking is not the answer.''

Maddie laughed, bitterly. ''You have no clue how I feel Katie. The boy of my dreams rejected me. I didn't end things with him, I had nothing with him. At least you had yours! So don't think you know how I feel.

By now an audience had crowded around them.

''Maddie please.'' Katie said.

One of the boys stepped forward, draping an arm around Maddie. ''She wants you to go. So get lost.''

He started kissing her neck. Dean had seen enough. He stepped forward, easily towering over both boys.

''Get away from her.'' he demanded quietly, the threat obvious.

The one with his arms draped around Maddie merely chucked while his friend stepped away. ''Make me.''

So, Dean did. He easily forced his arms off Maddie. Once she was out of the way, he picked the guy up by his shirt and glared.

''If I ever see you anywhere near her again, I will hurt you.'' he said.

Dean let go and the boy fell to the floor in a heap. Everyone laughed and he stood up, glaring at Dean. Trying to save whatever dignity he had left, he said. ''Fine keep her, I'm not scared of you.''

Then the boys were gone, and Dean put an arm around Maddie, keeping her standing. The crowd slowly disappeared.

''Thanks Dean.'' Katie said, smiling at him. ''We should take her home.''

Just then Adam hurried over to them. ''Kat, there you are...what happened?''

''Maddie got drunk. We're gonna take her home.'' Katie explained.

''You can't go. Your date's here.'' Adam protested.

''You stay, I can get her back.'' Dean said. ''I know how...important this is to you.''

Katie glared at him and he laughed, carefully picking Maddie up and taking her away.

She turned to Adam. ''Fine who is it?''

''Go to the refreshment table. He'll meet you there.'' Adam said.

''Fine, but before I do, know this. I really despise you right now, and I will do everything in my power to either have a really really _bad_ time or a really really _good_ time with him.'' she said.

To her disappointment, he showed no signs of anger or anything. He just nodded and walked away. Katie went to the refreshment table. Every guy there had a date, so he obviously wasn't there yet. She got some punch and drank some while she waited.

Then, she felt a presence behind her and a hand landed on her shoulder. At that very moment, everything froze. The dancers stopped dancing, the music stopped playing, all noises came to an end.

Katie Banks knew who's hand was on her shoulder. She knew who was standing behind her, probably looking incredibly sexy in his tux. She turned around, slowly, taking him in.

''Charlie.'' she whispered.

* * *

AN-And there is where we end this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!


	14. The Date, Revealed

AN-Chapter 14, WHOOOOT

* * *

''Charlie.'' she whispered.

He grinned an easy grin. ''Hey Kat. Enjoying the dance?''

''What are you doing? If Adam sees us talking-'' she broke off.

Charlie shrugged. ''If Adam sees us talking, he'll deal with it.''

Katie's mouth dropped in disbelief. ''Charlie, he doesn't want us together. I mean, he already found me a da-''

Charlie smiled at her. ''He got you what?''

''You.'' she whispered. ''It's you.''

''Me, what?'' he asked.

''Adam chose you. You're my date, aren't you?''

He smiled again and Katie embraced him. ''Why didn't you tell me?''

''And miss the chance to see whatever crazy thing you do to get back at him?'' he chuckled.

Katie grinned at him. ''So, you like the dress?''

Charlie's eyes turned soft as he took her in. ''I love the dress.''

''I missed you.'' she whispered.

He kissed her forehead softly, ''I missed you too.''

A new song came over the speakers and he took her hand, leading her to the dance floor.

''Why Charles, I didn't know you danced.'' Katie said, as they moved together with ease.

''Only for you, sweetheart.'' he whispered.

A few feet away from the couple, stood Adam, his arms crossed over his chest. Then, a blonde popped up next to him.

''You did the right thing.'' Julie murmured.

Adam sighed, wrapping an arm around her.

''I guess so. She's happy right? They're both happy.''

''And, you got your best friend back.'' Julie said.

Adam grinned and kissed her. ''Yea, I did do the right thing.''

Julie smiled as she was led to the dance floor. ''Yes you did.''

* * *

Once the song was over, Charlie leaned in and whispered. ''Wanna go for a walk?''

She nodded and they left the gym, walking around the grounds. Walking hand-in-hand, they made their way over to the lake.

Suddenly he grabbed her arm, turning her towards him, and he kissed her. Katie threaded her hands through his hair and moaned. His hands roamed over her back. They broke apart, breathless, and he leaned his forehead against hers.

''It's been ages since I kissed you.'' he whispered.

''I know.'' she whispered back.

''I missed it.'' he said.

''I did too.'' she said, leaning up to kiss him again.

They broke apart and Charlie sighed, happily.

''Charlie, what made Adam change his mind?'' she asked.

''We talked. I told him how much I care about you, how much you mean to me.'' he said.

Katie smiled.

''And, I told him how much I love you.'' he said.

Katie froze, the smile slipping off her face. ''What?''

''I love you, Kat. I love your smile, your laugh. I love being with you, being around you. I love everything about you Katie.'' Charlie whispered.

Katie bit her lip. ''We should probably go inside.''

She started to walk away, but Charlie grabbed her. ''Don't run away Kat. Talk to me, tell me what you're feeling.''

''I'm scared.'' she whispered.

''You think I'm not? Kat, I've never felt this way before.''

'What about Linda?'' she demanded.

He sighed. ''I loved her, but this? Kat, this makes me feel alive, like I could do anything. I feel like I could jump off the Empire State building and live!''

Katie let a small smile appear. ''Please, don't do that. I don't think it would work that way.''

Charlie sighed, embracing her. ''Kat, I love you. With all my heart, I love you.''

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. Breathing in his scent, the memories came flooding back to her.

''Charlie.'' she whispered.

''Hmm?''

''I love you.''

He grinned, brightly and pulled away from her. Her smile matched his own.

''I kinda figured you did.'' he said.

She glared playfully at him.

''Well, if you know everything then-''

But he cut her off with a passionate kiss.

* * *

They made their way back inside. As they went to get something to drink, Adam popped up.

''Hey guys.'' he said.

Katie smiled and Charlie nodded. ''Sup, Banksie?''

''I was wondering if I could steal Katie away for a second.'' he said.

Charlie nodded and Katie leaned up to kiss his cheek. ''I'll be right back.''

''I'll be waiting.'' he said.

Adam led Katie onto to the dance floor. ''Alright, what do you want?

''What do you mean?'' asked Adam.

''You never dance, and you think dancing with me is stupid and wrong. What's up, big brother?''

''I wanted to apologize for the way I acted.'' he said.

''You did act like a jerk. But, maybe we should have told you sooner.'' Katie said.

Adam nodded. ''So, you really like him, huh?''

She smiled. ''I love him.''

''You've really grown up this year.'' Adam sighed.

''We both have. Mom and Dad made us.'' Katie said.

''At least we had each other.'' he said.

''Well, we'll always have that.'' she told him.

The song ended and Katie smiled at her brother. ''Thank you, for picking my date.''

He smiled at her. ''You're welcome.''

She walked over to Charlie and kissed him. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' he said.

* * *

The Next Morning

Maddie woke up with a pounding in her head. She felt as if someone misplaced their drums and thought her head would make a good substitute.

''Good morning sunshine.'' an all too familiar voice said.

She groaned and looked up at Dean.

''What are you doing here?'' Maddie asked.

''Laughing at your discomfort.'' Dean told her.

''Well, you laughed. You can leave now.''

''No, I can't. I haven't told you how stupid you were last night.''

Maddie winced. ''Not so loud.''

''Damn it Maddie. What if I hadn't been there to get those guys away from you! You were wasted, they could have done anything to you.''

''I would have handled it.'' she snapped.

He sighed. ''I'm sorry that I hurt you Maddie. I'm sorry that I made you go and drink your ass off. I'm sorry that I don't see you as a potential date.''

Maddie sat up and looked at him. ''Dean, don't apologize. I made a fool out of myself, it wasn't your fault.''

''I made you upset. I could have handled it better.''

''I acted like a real bitch last night, didn't I?'' she asked.

''Oh yeah. You said some stupid things to Katie.'' he told her.

''Of course I did.'' Maddie groaned.

''I don't think she'll be too upset. Friends forgive friends.'' Dean assured her.

''Are we friends, Dean?'' she asked.

''Do you want to be?'' Dean asked.

''Yes, I do. I don't want you to treat me like some weird stalker girl with a crush, though. If we're going to be friends, then we both have to forget my stupid crush.'' Maddie insisted.

''Stupid crush? Gee, thanks.'' he said.

Maddie smiled.

''Ok, we're friends.'' he held out his hand.

She shook it. ''Friends.''

''Now as a friend, I must say, you acted like an idiot last night.''

* * *

As Maddie nursed her hangover, Katie came in the room. She was out of her dress and make-up, wearing her hoody and jeans again.

''Hello.'' she greeted.

''Kat, Oh my Gosh, I am sooooooooooooooo sorry about last night, I-''

''Don't worry, it was the alcohol talking. I forgive you.''

Maddie sighed in relief.

''Just don't let it happen again.''

''Are you kidding me? My head is pounding, I was sick three times today, and I look like shit. There is no way I am ever doing that again.''

Katie laughed.

''So, how was the dance?'' Maddie asked.

''It was ok.''

''And how was your date?'' she asked.

''Incredible! It was Charlie!'' she exclaimed.

Maddie just smiled.

''You knew, didn't you?'' Katie asked.

''Duh. My job was to take you out shopping. I'm glad you had fun.''

Katie smiled softly. ''I love him.''

Maddie smiled too. ''I knew that too.''

The girls laughed and Katie sat down next to Maddie on her bed.

''Give me more details.''

Katie thought for a moment. ''Charlie walked me home last night. We kissed goodnight, and my dad opened the door.''

''Uh-oh.'' Maddie remarked.

Katie nodded. ''He stood there, frozen for like two minutes. Charlie coughed and he suddenly came back, demanding to know what was going on.''

''What did you say?''

''I didn't say anything. Charlie started saying that my dad had an incredible daughter and that he really loved and cared about me. He kept saying how talented and sweet I was. As he was saying all these things about me, I swear my dad looked at me for the first time.''

''So, how does he feel about you and Charlie?'' Maddie asked.

Katie smirked. ''I believe his exact words were, ''Well Katie, at least he's a good hockey player.''

They laughed again.

''So, how was Dean?''

''We're friends. Just friends, but still, it's a start in the right direction.'' Maddie said.

''I bet he'll open his eyes one day, Mads.''

''I hope so, Kat. I meant what I said he is the guy of my dreams, '' Maddie sighed, ''Now all he's go to do is realize it.''

Katie laughed. ''It will happen. True Love occurs when you least expect it.''

''When did you become loves spokesperson?'' Maddie asked.

''The moment Charlie kissed me.'' she grinned.

* * *

AN-And I think here's a good place to end this chapter! Thanks for reading and review!


	15. The End

AN-Sadly, we've come to the end of The Katie Banks Chronicles, story 1. Yes, I said story 1, meaning, I'm planning on writing 3 more stories, making this into a little series. I go on vacation next week, so I'll probably start writing then. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and I'm glad you all enjoyed it.

So, here it is, the final chapter.

* * *

''I'm going to miss you so much.'' Adam murmured.

He was currently biding a farewell to his girlfriend Julie, who spent her summers in Maine.

''I'm going to miss you too.'' she said.

They kissed passionately.

''Oh come on!''

''Does it really take this long to say goodbye?''

''Dude, she's got to leave in a few minutes. Can't do it with your tongue down her throat!''

Standing a few feet away from the couple were Charlie, Katie, and Maddie who were here to say goodbye, and then hang out with Adam. Julie's best friend Connie would have been there, but she was currently enjoying the Florida rays with her boyfriend, Guy, and his family.

''If you're this upset, I can help find you a new girlfriend!'' Charlie shouted.

Katie tugged on his hand, which was entwined with hers. ''Be nice and be thankful that your girlfriend lives right here with you.''

Charlie grinned. ''You're right, I should be thankful.''

He pulled her into a gentle kiss.

''Ok, let's get one thing straight.'' Maddie announced.

The couple broke apart and looked at her.

''There is no way I'm going to spend my summer with you, if you can't keep your hands off each other for more then five minutes.''

Charlie grinned. ''Then, I guess you're not hanging out with us.''

Katie let go of his hand and smacked him on the chest. ''Pig.''

''Nope, just your average hormonal teenage boy who is head-over-heels in love with his girlfriend.'' Charlie explained, embracing her.

Katie smiled softly and leaned up to kiss him.

Maddie rolled her eyes. ''Very corny Charlie.''

''I don't think so.'' Katie replied with a sigh as they broke apart.

''Uh guys? Can I interrupt your moment here?'' Julie asked.

The trio looked up and saw Julie standing in front of them.

''If Charlie keep his hands off her.'' Maddie said.

''Jealous, Mads?'' he asked.

Maddie rolled her eyes and grinned. ''In your dreams, Conway.''

''How did you know?'' he asked.

Charlie did let go of Katie and embraced Julie. ''Have a good trip, Jules.''

''Thanks Charlie. Keep him sane for me, ok?'' she asked.

Charlie laughed. ''Yea, I'll try.''

Julie laughed and hugged Maddie.

''Have a good summer Mads. If Charlie gets to be too much, let me know.''

Maddie laughed. ''Don't worry, I think I can handle him.''

Now it was Katie's turn. She hugged her brother's girlfriend.

''You want me to keep him sane too?'' she asked.

''No, just keep an eye on him for me.'' Julie said.

They laughed and Adam took Julie's hand leading her away.

''Wonder what deep and important message he's telling her.'' Charlie said.

''Probably something along the lines of, 'Baby, don't forget me. I love you with all my heart, and don't let some Maine boy take you away.''' Maddie said.

Katie and Charlie laughed.

* * *

Finally Julie boarded the plane and the four kids left the airport.

''So, what's on the agenda?'' Charlie asked.

''A movie. I want to go see A Walk To Remember.'' Maddie said.

Katie nodded in agreement. ''Me too, it looked really sweet.''

Adam groaned. ''So my girlfriend left and now I have to go watch some chick movie?''

''You don't have to. You can go off by yourself.'' Katie offered.

''What do you say Charlie? Wanna ditch these girls?'' asked Adam.

Charlie chuckled nervously. ''Actually, Banksie, I'm uh, going with them.''

There was a moment of silence as Adam stared at Charlie, clearly shocked.

''You're going to see A Walk To Remember...willingly?''

Charlie nodded and Adam turned on Katie.

''This is what you're doing to my best friend?!'' he demanded.

Katie laughed and tugged Charlie ahead. Maddie turned to Adam.

''Face it Banksie, he's a goner.'' she said.

''So, with my girlfriend being out of town, and you having no boyfriend, we should stick together this summer, huh?'' Adam asked.

''Why Adam Banks, are you hitting on me?'' Maddie joked.

''No, of course not.'' he said.

''Are you jealous?'' she asked.

''Of?'' he wondered.

''Of the fact that your best friend wants to spend their time with someone else.'' Maddie explained.

Adam shook his head. ''Are you?''

She bit her lip, uncertainly. ''A little. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them. I mean, I don't think I've ever seen Katie as happy but...I miss my best friend.''

Adam smiled. ''Yea, I kinda miss mine too.''

* * *

The teens arrived at the mall and to their dismay, except Adam and Charlie too, the movie was sold out.

''Why don't we just hang around the mall?'' Maddie suggested.

''We do need to find something for mom's birthday.'' Katie said to Adam.

He nodded. ''What can we get her?''

''While you guys think, let's hit some stores.'' Charlie offered, wrapping an arm around Katie.

Maddie wanted to hit the nearest clothing store, while Katie wanted to head to the bookstore.

''Come on Kat, you could find something for your mom.''

''I can do that later. Tell you what, Mads, we'll go to the bookstore, then meet you there.'' Katie said.

Maddie opened her mouth to protest, but Katie and Charlie were already on their way. Maddie turned to Adam.

''Aren't you going?''

''And watch my best friend make-out with my sister? No thanks.'' he said.

Maddie laughed. ''Well, I'm going to be clothes shopping.''

''Trust me, this is the least painful of the two.'' Adam said.

* * *

''Do you think I left Maddie high and dry?'' Katie asked.

Charlie looked up from Hockey's Greatest Legends and shrugged.

''Well, you did ditch her to hang with me, but who can blame you?''

Katie sighed and Charlie put the book down and hugged her.

''Kat, we have been spending a lot of time together.''

''We're dating. Of course we're spending time together. Do you not want to?'' she asked.

Charlie shook his head. ''No, no, nothing like that. It's just...well, don't forget your friends just because you have me.''

Katie smiled and kissed him. ''You don't mind if I ditch you today?'' she asked.

''Of course not. Kat, we have all the time in the world to spend together. Go, hang with Maddie. I'll rescue Adam.''

Katie laughed and the two left the store.

* * *

They found Maddie and Adam in American Eagle. Charlie dragged Adam away and Katie found Maddie.

''Hey Mads.'' she said.

Maddie looked around. ''Where's Charlie? Are you actually letting him out of your sight?

Katie sighed. ''I know, I've been kinda a brat lately.''

Maddie grinned. ''Well, maybe you ignoring me was payback for the dance?''

''Duh! Why else would I do it?'' she asked.

The girls laughed. ''So we're good?''

''Good as gold.'' Maddie assured her.

''Sweet. Now, I need to find mother darling something, and I'd love your shopping expertise.'' Katie said.

''Not to worry, Kat dear, I can help you find the perfect gift.'' Maddie said.

Katie smiled and laced her arm through Maddie's. ''Ready, best friend?''

''You bet, bestest friend.''

* * *

The Banks Household

''Come on...come on..you can...YES GOAL!'' Adam cheered, high fiving Charlie.

Him and Charlie were watching the hockey game, and their team was winning.

As they sat back down, Adam turned to Charlie. ''So, did Katie ditch you or something?''

''Nah. We both just wanted to spend time with our best friends. Is that so wrong?''

Adam grinned. ''Nope.''

''Adam...if things don't work out with me and Katie...would we still be friends?''

''Are you planning on dumping her?'' Adam asked.

''No! I don't want to dump her, and I don't want her to dump me. I just want to know I won't lose my best friend again.'' Charlie said.

Adam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. ''Charlie, you're like a brother to me. No matter what happens with you and Katie...I'd want it to stay that way.''

Charlie grinned and clapped him on the back. ''Thanks Bankie.''

* * *

The boys heard the girls laugher as they came into the house.

''Hey Adam. I got mom a designer purse from us.'' Katie said, setting the bag down and sitting next to Charlie.

''How did we afford that?'' Adam asked, careful not to look as Katie greeted Charlie with a kiss.

''Dad's credit card.''

''Nice.'' Adam commented.

''We found the cheapest most expensive one.'' Maddie said, sinking down in the easy chair.

''The what?'' Adam asked, looking at Charlie.

''Yea, like I would know.'' he said.

Maddie and Katie laughed. Charlie checked his watch. ''Crap, I gotta go.''

He stood up and Katie did too. ''Where are you going?''

''I have to get things ready. You doing anything tonight?''

Katie shook her head.

''Good, I have something planned. I'll be back later.''

He kissed her and she walked him out.

''So, did you have fun with your best friend?'' asked Adam.

Maddie nodded. ''You?''

''Yep.''

''Cool.''

''Yep.''

* * *

Later that Evening

Katie sat in her room, looking over the things she brought from her dorm room. A whole year of Eden Hall was behind her, and she couldn't be more thankful. She was going to be a sophomore next year. She was pretty excited, the prospect of spending a whole year being Charlie's girlfriend, looking pretty enlightening.

She heard a knock on her door and her father stuck her head inside.

''Katie? You have a visitor.''

''Who is it?'' she asked.

''Charlie.'' her father said.

Katie grinned. Ever since her father found them kissing out front, he had been trying to accept that his daughter was growing up.

''Thanks. Tell him I'll be right down.''

And right down she was. After running a brush through her hair, she put on her shoes and hurried downstairs. Charlie was in the living room watching the game with Adam.

''Hey Charlie.'' she said.

He turned his eyes away from the screen and smiled at her. ''Ready to go?''

She nodded. ''Bye Adam.''

Adam barely waved, too engrossed in the game to care. Phillip walked into the room.

''Be home by 9:30, Kit-Kat.'' he said.

''Don't worry sir, I'll have her home by then.'' Charlie assured him.

Phillip just nodded as the two teens left.

* * *

Charlie took her to the Eden Hall grounds.

''Charlie, are we supposed to be here?'' she asked.

''No.'' he answered.

''Oh thank God, I was hoping we'd something illegal tonight.'' she snapped.

Charlie grinned. ''Trust me, you'll love it here, once you see.''

''See what?'' she asked.

She got the answer immediately. Charlie led her to her tree, no, _their _tree. He had set up a picnic, complete with candlelight.

''Charlie.'' she whispered.

He turned to her and grinned. ''You like?''

''I love.'' she said, and she kissed him.

* * *

After a delicious picnic, Katie and Charlie lay side by side staring up at the stars.

''It's beautiful.'' Katie whispered.

''So are you.'' Charlie whispered.

She turned to look at him and smiled. ''If I wasn't having the best evening of my life, I would totally tell you how corny you sounded.''

He smiled and kissed her.

''These words come from my heart.'' he told her.

She smiled and leaned her forehead against his. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

They kissed again, and Charlie pulled a bottle out of the basket.

''Alcohol? So that's why we're here. Charlie, Charlie, you would be the last person I suspect of trying to get their girlfriend drunk.'' she said.

Charlie gave her a look. ''It's apple cider, ok?''

Katie giggled and Charlie poured some for both of them.

''What is this for, Charlie?'' she asked.

''A toast.'' he said.

''To?''

''To us. May we have the most incredible year next year, and may we love each other for years to come.'' he said.

Katie smiled as they hit their glasses together and took a sip.

''You're a hopeless romantic sweetie.'' she said.

''Only for you, Kat.'' he whispered.

They kissed again and lay back down, looking at the starts, wishing for a long future together.

* * *

AN Yes, I will be making more. Like I said, 3 more stories yet to come, The Katie Banks Chronicle is far from over.

No, there will NOT be a Maddie/Adam hook up. I know I might be making it seem that way, but no they are just two friends, dealing with their best friends dating. Adam and Julie belong together and Maddie belongs with...well, you'll have to read to find out.

Thanks once again to everyone who read and reviewed.


End file.
